I Give a Fic About You
by stacylk
Summary: A collection of Everlark drabbles written for some of my followers/fangirls on tumblr as Christmas gifts. The Ratings range from Teen to Mature. The drabbles are not Beta'ed.
1. Dandelion

_Prompt: Rich!Katniss Poor!Peeta, love confession and balcony sex_

_Rated Mature for Character Death and Sexual Situation_

* * *

><p>He enters the house making his way through the crowd of mourners that have congregated by the door. Most are huddled together speaking softly but even with their voices at a whisper the high vaulted ceilings cause every sound to become amplified. Peeta ambles around the foyer which is decorated in the rich gold and reds he associates with the Everdeen home. The sea of muted and black clothing is a stark contrast to the deep colored décor and it only causes his mood to sour more. Peeta bumps into more than one person as they try to converse while eating off the white china.<p>

He's not surprised by the turn out, since James Everdeen was beloved by most of the town. Peeta can hear sobbing echo through the manor and when he stops at the door leading into the main room he sees Mrs. Everdeen leaning over in hushed conversation with visitors. She's as controlled as she ever was but Peeta can see her pause after a few words to take in a deep breath. He looks over to the older woman's left to see little Prim, who isn't that little anymore at twenty six and it feels like a lifetime ago when she was twelve and asking him to play dolls with her. Peeta doesn't bother to look for her, because she won't be down here where others can watch her grieve.

He knows where she'll be.

Where she always went when she had to escape. He works his hands through his thick blond curls that he had smoothed back with product to look more presentable. Peeta takes one look around the room of people and sees his older brother Rye hitting on one of the caterers. He rolls his eyes at his brother's behavior before turning around to walk back into the foyer and up the winding staircase. His hand grips the banister and as he walks up the stairs he tries not to get lost in the flood of memories that this place holds.

He had been sixteen when he had first met her.

The Everdeens who owned the mines that the town was known for were wealthy from generations of prosperity. The stories told about them around town were like those of folk or storybook heroes. Peeta never took much stock in the stories and when it was rumored that the oldest Everdeen girl was coming home from being at boarding school, he hardly cared enough to listen. He did however care that the family was willing to hire out a few servers for the party that was being thrown in the girl's honor. Peeta had some food industry experience from working in his family's failing bakery and he could use the extra money that would come from the job.

The night had turned out predictable enough at first, but as he served the overly pretentious horderves he caught sight of dark wavy hair as it flowed down her back. His eyes followed her as she walked through the crowd and he felt as though he had seen an angel. He bit back a smile when he saw her scowl at everyone that approached her and when he gathered the courage to speak to her, it wasn't but hours later that they were pressed up against each other in a dark corner. The feeling of her warm breath against his flush skin.

This would happen through the years as they fell back into each other and each time they had to part would slowly chip away at Peeta.

It wasn't until they were twenty and Katniss was half way through with college that things came to a head. He had found her sitting on the balcony where she went to think and when he had asked her to marry him, she had said no. Peeta had slowly become distant toward Katniss until finally the moments they shared and the feel of her skin against his became a memory.

He's nearly to the top of the stairs as the noise from downstairs has all but disappear. Peeta hasn't been in her house in ten years but he still knows where to go. When he reaches the second floor he walks down the hall until he comes to the door. He tests the doorknob and when it turns easily he sighs in relief. Peeta tries not to get caught up in the memories as he enters her room.

Everything looks exactly as it did when he was sixteen.

He doesn't slow down his pace as he heads for where the dark green curtains drape over the sliding glass doors. When he reaches the glass he takes in one last breath before opening the glass door and stepping onto the balcony.

Peeta sees her sitting in the corner with her knees pressed up into her chest as she hugs her legs tightly. Her black heels have already been thrown off as they lay haphazardly close to the edge of the porch. He takes her in as her dark hair hangs around her face like a curtain and he wants to tangle his fingers in the strands. He watches her for a while until she turns toward him and his heart breaks by how hollow her gray eyes appear. It takes a moment for the recognition to show on her face but a small smile forms at her lips.

Peeta matches her expression as he approaches her. "Hey Dandelion." She closes her eyes and sighs. He sits down beside her, tucking his legs underneath him. The smile fading from his lips as he sees her tear streaked cheeks.

Katniss opens her eyes and looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Peeta." She wipes harshly at her face as she rests her chin at her shoulder. "You came." Her mouth relaxes, losing the smile.

He reaches out and brushes her hair to her back. "Why wouldn't I?" Peeta can see her eyes close at his touch and when his fingers brush against the bare skin of her shoulder she shivers.

She nods and turns to stare out into the back yard. "You remembered where I'd be."

Peeta snorts and nudges her playfully, which earns a soft giggle from her. "Of course. I knew you'd be out on this balcony. You always came here when you were upset."

She's quiet for the longest time as she hugs her body tightly. He watches her closely and he's struck by how beautiful she is. The girl he sees in his dreams every night isn't much different than the woman who sits beside him.

Peeta begins to take off his suit jacket when she turns to him. Her eyes red rimmed and serious. "Do you resent my father?"

He shakes his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

Katniss searches his face for the longest time before speaking. "He didn't want us to get married." Peeta's face falls as she swallows hard. "I didn't want to get married."

Peeta sighs and reaches out to take her hand that rests at her knee. "You were twenty years old and I couldn't give you everything you needed." He turns toward her fully as his knee presses into her hip. "Katniss you grew out of this place and I wasn't going to be the guy who held you here."

She nods as she curls her fingers over his and squeezes tightly. "I hated you for a long time for pushing me away."

Peeta smiles sadly as he lifts his hand up and begins to brush through her hair. "And I wanted to hate you for letting me." He can see her begin to cry again. "But you were always, my dandelion." When he leans forward to brush his lips against her cheek, he can feel her smile. "My hope that things would be better someday."

Katniss leans into his touch and when she shifts her head, their lips brush against each others. "Why can't someday be now?"

He pulls away from her and drops his hand from her hair but his hand travels down her back. His fingers barely touch the fabric of her dress. "Katniss, I'm still as poor as I ever was."

She leans back into his hand as it settles at the small of her back. "I never cared about any of that."

Peeta scoffs as he plays with the fabric of her dress. "It's because you've had money your whole life." Katniss turns toward him until they're facing each other causing his hand to move around her side and rest at her waist. "I'm always going to be a blue collar guy. Be it at the bakery or in the mines and I never wanted you to know what it was like to struggle."

She squeezes his hand and places their joined hands at her bare leg. "You don't think I've struggled all these years? I may not have been hungry or exhausted from physical labor, but all I've known is pain since we've been separated."

Peeta closes his eyes as he bites back the tears that threaten to fill his eyes. "Katniss." When he opens his eyes she's settling on her knees before releasing his hand to frame his face.

He sighs from the warmth of her touch as her silver eyes bore into his blue ones with an intensity he hadn't seen in a long time. "I wasn't ready to get married then, Peeta. But it's been ten years and I'm ready to stop running from the one person who made me feel safe." She leans forward and presses her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She parts only an inch. "I love you, you idiot." Her breath tickles his lips.

A breathy laugh escapes his lips before he kisses her again. His lips brush hers when he speaks. "I really have missed your pet names for me." She laughs along as she releases his face. Peeta is thinking about her confession when he sees her hike the skirt of her dress up her thighs. His eyes are wide when she reaches underneath her dress and pulls her black lace panties down her legs. Katniss tosses them aside beside her discarded shoes. Peeta swallows hard as he watches her with a shocked expression. "What are you doing?"

Katniss gives him a coy smile as she rests her hands at his shoulders and straddles him. "Something I've missed for so long." His chest tightens when he feels her open the fly of his pants.

She's working the zipper of his suit pants as he forces his voice to work. "Katniss, what if someone sees us?" Peeta looks behind her to where the back yard is. The gardens span most of the property on this side and thankfully most of the mourners have kept to the front. He looks back to her as she loosens his pants and reaches into the waistband of his boxers. When she grasps him, almost territorial, he jumps.

Katniss bites her bottom lip, in that way that always drove him crazy, as she frees his erection. "We can just tell them that you seduced me with all your wrong side of the tracks talk and I was helpless against it." He wants to laugh but the lust he feels, _no love_, is all encompassing and all he can do is lean forward and kiss her as she settles above him.

When she lowers herself onto him and he fills her, he can feel every sensation in his body firing off. They set an even rhythm almost immediately as instinct takes over and they begin to relearn the feel of each other. Peeta kisses her as she moves above him and he swallows every moan that escapes her lips.

She pulls back from him as she grinds down onto him. Her nails baring down into the material of his dress shirt. "We just keep falling back into each other, don't we?" Her voice is breathless.

Peeta nods as he places his hands at her waist. "We do."

Katniss leans forward to kiss him again. "Do you think it'll last this time."

Peeta moves his hands up from her waist to her hair. The strands sticking to her face from the sweat as their bodies move in sync. "I hope, dandelion. I really hope so."


	2. Tarnished

_Prompt: Everlark living together platonically_

_Rating Mature for Implied Sexual Situation_

* * *

><p>I reposition the trash bag full of my clothes over my shoulder before turning to Prim and taking the heavy suitcase out of her grasp. She gives it up easily since her attention is more on the spacious room than her bags. She mutters, <em>Thanks Katniss<em>, as she looks up above her. I want to scold her for being so amazed by the space, but after what we've gone through in the last few hours I can't find it in myself to be strict with her. She's still looking up at the high ceilings and wide windows when we make it to the middle of the room. I bend down and place the load I've been carrying around on the floor and I can hear him stop behind me. Peeta isn't necessarily threatening, he's actually very kind, but he's still a stranger. Sure I've spoken to him a few times in passing but it was never anything really personal, mostly we just waved or talked about the weather.

I stand up fully and turn around to face him. He has his arms folded over his chest and his blue eyes dart from me to my sister who is now standing at the far wall admiring a pile of completed and unfinished paintings. He smiles softly before looking at me and I notice for the first time since he invited us up that he looks me straight in the eye. I try not to scowl or narrow my eyes, a habit I've adopted since working at the club. Every man I encounter has an angle and it's never anything honorable or selfless. I succeed at keeping my expression neutral and I even match his soft smile. His broad shoulders relax as he walks passed me to stand by my sister. They begin to discuss the art, that is apparently his and I watch on as Prim asks about each piece.

This is ridiculous. Utterly stupid for someone like me who is normally extremely street smart. I've never been naive and I've been accused of being too cynical more than once. However, here I am standing in the loft of a man I barely know. I blame my desperation for my present situation as I think back to the last few hours.

I had just walked the mile from the bus stop to the apartment I shared with my little sister, Prim. My feet ached from the hours of wearing stiletto platforms and I cursed myself for not quitting earlier in the day. I had been working at the strip club on 7th street for three years and at first the tips were enough to pay for everything that my sister and I needed but as the years dragged on I started to feel less like the girl that had big dreams of singing one day. I could hardly remember what she was like, there had been too much pain and loss to recognize her anymore. I had gotten used to the way men grabbed a hold of me or how the hollow feeling in my stomach deepened each time I went on stage. But something shifted in me today and when the manager demanded that I could no longer just be topless anymore and that the policy was full nude, I quit.

I had just rounded the corner to our apartment ,that I was three months late on the rent on, when I saw her standing at the street curb with all of our things at her feet. It was pitiful how little we actually owned, with only a few suit cases filled and the rest in black garbage bags. I ran up to her and she hugged me tightly as she told me about coming home to find the apartment door dead bolted. The building manager had allowed her to pack under a watchful eye. I hated myself for making her go through this alone, as she held onto me tightly. I sighed and lowered us to the curb to sit. Prim began to cry into my chest as I looked up toward the building across the street. The tall windows on the second floor caught my eye, but I didn't focus fully until I saw someone watching us. He was leaning onto the glass with one arm bent above his head, and I suddenly felt self conscious underneath his gaze, a feeling I had long ago lost since working at the club. I adverted my gaze and concentrated on my sobbing sister.

I was about to cry when I heard someone approach us. Without looking I reached into my purse beside me where I keep the small blade I use for protection, but before I could pull it out I saw him standing in front of us. It took me a minute but I recognized him as the guy who lives across the street, the one that was watching us earlier. _Peeta_.

I was wary but when he invited us to stay with him I agreed.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when he says my name and begins to walk toward me. Prim has already walked into the next room and I fight the urge to find her. He stops a few feet from me and when he reaches up to rub at the scar that starts at his hairline and curves to his temple, my eyes are drawn there.

He drops his hand and begins to fidget with the material of his shirt. "You can stay here for as long as you need." Peeta turns around to collect our bags from the center of the room. When he faces me, he has that kind smile again. "There's a spare room to the left that you and your sister can share, but I'm alright with sleeping on the sofa if you'd rather have your own room."

I shake my head and walk toward him to take my things from his grasp. "No, we can share." I try to smile but I think it comes out more of a grimace.

He reluctantly releases the bags. "Are you sure because the sofa pulls out into a bed and I wouldn't mind." I nod as Peeta gestures to the piece of furniture. "I sleep out here most nights anyway."

I sigh before walking to the sofa and placing our things down. "I don't know how to thank you for letting us stay, but I think it would better if this was just temporary and we left in the morning."

Peeta looks genuinely concerned. "Where will you go?"

I shrug. "I still have my car for now." It's of course a lie, since it was repossessed more than six months ago.

Peeta shakes his head. "I can't let you do that."

I attempt to stand my ground but my resolve is dwindling underneath his gaze. "Peeta, I can't take advantage of you." Even when I say it I can hear my voice waver and I suddenly feel warm and safe as he watches me.

He sighs as he closes the gap between us. "Katniss. I may have brain damage, but I'm not an invalid. I can tell when someone is trying to take advantage of me." My eyes go to his scar and I briefly remember hearing about how he had been in an accident years earlier. "I appear to be an easy target, but I'm smarter than some people give me credit for."

I avert my gaze when I notice I've been staring before looking at his eyes. "I didn't mean to insult you." I rub at my face and I'm suddenly aware of the black eye liner that I had put on before work. I pull my hands back to see black smudges on my fingers. I sigh. "It's just I'm a little out of practice accepting help."

Peeta reaches for my hands and I'm surprised when I don't flinch. "Look. I need some help around here because even though I'm not completely helpless there are some things that I forget to do and it would be nice to have someone here looking out for me." He bends down to catch my eye when I look to the side. "So really you're doing me the favor." He squeezes my hands gently.

I'm alarmed at how pleasantly warm my skin feels against his and I have to force my voice to work. "Alright."

Peeta smiles so wide that dimples appear at corner of his lips. "Great."

It's bizarre how normal everything feels after the first night together, but as the days go by I feel almost content. I still wait for the inevitable to happen and for his true nature to show. I refuse to believe that anyone is this kind without wanting something in return. But as the days turn into weeks I realize how different Peeta is. He's always pleasant around Prim and it doesn't take long for them to act like family. Peeta paints and she'll ask him questions about what inspires him. I don't miss the bashful glances he gives me.

It isn't until three weeks later that I understand some about his condition. Prim is at school and I'm folding laundry when he comes walking out of the bathroom. His hair is still wet from his shower and when he works his hand through the blond strands he begins to cry. I jump up from the couch and rush toward him. Peeta's holding his hands out in front of him and I see the soapy suds. His voice is small when he tells me he forgets to wash the shampoo out sometimes. I silently take him to the sink in the kitchen and have him bend back as I rinse it out. When I'm finished he holds onto me tightly and I'm surprised when I hug him back.

Something between us shifts that day, because on the occasions that he lightly touches my arm, I touch him back. However, it isn't until the night that he leans into me to press his lips to mine and I let him that things really change. I welcome his lips everyday and at first all our exchanges are very chaste until they aren't.

It's one of those nights that our bodies are pressed against the others on the pulled out sofa bed when I feel myself opening up to him.

"It's easy to think that you're nothing when everyone tells you so."

Peeta brushes my dark hair from my bare shoulder. "I think there is something so beautiful about you." He gives me that smile that never fails to cause a warmth to pool at my stomach. "This light just seems to shine from you."

I scoff. "I'm tarnished, Peeta. I don't shine."

He shakes his head. "Maybe you're a little broken, but so am I." I move my hand from his bare chest and trace the puckered skin at his forehead. "You're the only one that ever looked me in the eye and not at my scar."

"I was a stripper, Peeta. I really didn't have any business judging you."

He leans forward and captures my lips in a soft, but sensual kiss. When he pulls back I moan in protest. "You were always more than that." I look into his eyes and I know that my feelings for him run deeper than lust. "You are more than that."

I blink back the tears threatening to spill as I shake my head. "There's no way this will work."

Peeta laughs as he squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. "I know, but I'm willing to try."

I press my hips into his attempting to be closer. Skin against skin. "Me too."


	3. Okay

_Prompt: Jealous!Katniss_

_Rating Mature for Sensuality_

* * *

><p>She knocks at the back door of the bakery before shifting her game bag over her shoulder. She's thankful for the decent haul despite the sweltering heat. Katniss can feel the sweat that gathers at the base of her neck travel down her body to settle at the small of her back. The strands of hair that have escaped her braid now stick to the side of her face and she can feel herself become impatient. She reaches out to knock once more and as she does she hopes he's the one to answer the door. It had been awkward the last time she came to trade and one of his brothers had answered. Katniss was in mid-step to place her hands at their face when she noticed that the blue eyes staring back at her didn't belong to Peeta. She had clapped her hands strangely and loudly exclaimed about how warm the weather was. He had agreed warily before discussing the trade.<p>

There's a tense minute before the door opens. Katniss breathes a sigh of relief when the blue eyes she's spent hours staring into are looking back at her. She can feel her body relax. Peeta's muscular arms are covered in sweat and flour as he crosses them over his broad chest while leaning against the doorframe. Peeta smiles at her in that way that makes her stomach flip flop and her face flush. She's about to speak when suddenly he leans forward and takes her by the wrist. Katniss doesn't fight him as he pulls her over the threshold and she tries to ignore how dizzy the feel of his hand on her skin makes her.

How light headed it always makes her feel.

She closes the door as the heat of the kitchen hits her. Katniss blames the warmth of the ovens for the deep blush that has formed at her chest, as they enter the bakery. She attempts to ignore the physical reaction that Peeta always seems to elicit from her and follows him to the center of the room where the prep table is. He releases her arm but continues to keep in close proximity to her. She could easily reach out and touch him if she wanted.

He watches her for a minute before motioning to the game bag over her shoulder. "What do you got for me today?" She's surprised that he's wanting to conduct business already. He usually tries to coax a few kisses from her before resuming the trade. Katniss pulls the bag from her shoulder and begins to pull out the few rabbits she had came across earlier. Her hand is still gripping the animals by the ears when he leans forward and presses his lips to her neck.

She shivers when his lips touch the base of her throat. The space he knows that drives her crazy. He smells like cinnamon and man as she breathes him in deeply. Her head is getting dizzy again and she scolds herself for allowing him to deter her, once again. "Peeta," she says as she steps back out of his reach.

Peeta stands up but his hands are already reaching for her. "What?" He closes the gap between them and takes her in his arms. His shirt is damp from his sweat and it does nothing to help the friction as he presses their bodies together. Peeta ducks his head down to her neck once more to place light kisses. "I haven't seen you all day." His breath tickles her skin as he talks.

Katniss fists the material of his shirt in her free hand, as he continues to suck and kiss his way down her throat. She can feel herself lull into compliance when his face comes dangerously close to her cleavage. The sensation wakes her up and she pushes him away enough for her to see his face. "I came here to trade."

Peeta sighs but a crooked grin forms at his lips. "Fine." He wets his lips and she tries to ignore the way she presses her thighs together in response. Peeta pulls her back into his body as he looks at the rabbits she holds. "Wow. Through the eye," he says monotone. He removes one hand from her back and takes the kills from her to lay them at the table. His hand is back on her body immediately, before Katniss can protest. Peeta leans back down to her throat and his tongue flicks out to lick at her pulse point. "Blah." He sucks at the skin and her knees nearly go weak. "Blah." She attempts to argue with him but his lips find hers in a searing kiss. "Blah."

Katniss can feel her body already hum, but the anxiety of being caught brings her to her senses. She pulls back slightly to look into his eyes. "No. Someone could walk in on us."

Peeta smiles down at her and moves his hands from her back to take her by the wrists. "Alright." Her sides are still warm from his touch when he leads them to the storage closet at the back of the kitchen. He lets go of one of her hands to close the door but leaves it slightly ajar. It's dark and the air is heavier without any circulation. Peeta turns toward her and places his hands at her hips before backing her up into a shelf. "Better?"

She nods as his hands begin to roam her body freely. His mouth is on her again and she moans when his tongue works over her clavicle. Katniss's head leans back giving him more access and he hums in gratitude. "You know eventually you are going to have to be serious about this trade."

Peeta pulls back to look at her, giving Katniss a wry smile. "Why? You're always serious enough for the both of us."

Katniss narrows her eyes. "I'm not _always_ serious."

He laughs as he leans back toward her and continues to kiss her collar bone. He stops briefly to rest his lips at her skin. "I love the way you smell when you've been in the woods." He looks up at her and stares into her eyes deeply. Katniss's hands have found their way into his damp curls. "I dream about it." He swallows hard and she can feel the familiar anxiety return when he begins to talk about his feelings "It's like sunshine and pine."

Katniss shakes her head. "Sunshine doesn't have a smell."

He grins widely. "Oh yes it does." She stifles a giggle when he pushes his hips against hers and begins to press his mouth to hers. Katniss can feel herself give in to him when heavy footsteps echo through the kitchen and the air escapes her lungs. Her eyes go wide and she can see the same fear on his face as he presses a finger to his lips, motioning for her to stay quiet.

"Peeta! Where have you gone now?!"

Katniss can see his mother stand in the middle of the kitchen through the slight opening of the closet door. She attempts to back up more but the shelf is already pressing into her back, painfully. She can see the blond woman become increasingly more agitated. Finally, Peeta sighs as he leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek before he backs out of the closet quickly.

He closes the closet door, leaving Katniss alone in the dark. She can see the door move, assumingly from him leaning against it. "Right here mother." The lights from the kitchen shines from under the door and she can see his feet shift.

Katniss tenses up when she hears footsteps draw near. "What are you doing in the storage closet?" She begins to panic and out of instinct looks around for an escape and unfortunately the closet only has one way out and Mrs. Mellark is on the other side of it.

Peeta's voice is as steady as ever. "Just making sure that we're stocked up enough. The first month after the Reaping is always filled with toastings. As you know."

Mrs. Mellark's tone is unusually pleasant. "I'm glad you brought up the subject of toasting."

Peeta steps away from the door and Katniss feels strangely lost. "You are?"

Katniss can imagine his mother nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yes. There's someone I'd like you to come talk to."

Their footsteps echo through the kitchen and Katniss waits a few minutes before exiting the closet. When it appears that no one else is in the room she rushes to her game bag. She debates whether to take the rabbits but she decides to leave them. Her eyes scan the kitchen and she sees a couple loaves of sour dough, her usual trade with Peeta when she brings in something hardier than a squirrel. Katniss knows how foolish it is for her to not leave but her family desperately needs the bread. She makes it to the rack and is placing the bread in her bag when she glances to the storefront. Katniss sees Peeta standing in front of one of the Merchant girls, Violet Lerner, the tailor's daughter. They're talking to each other quietly and nothing seems out of the ordinary until he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. Katniss stares dumbly as the lips that were pressed against her body earlier are now kissing someone else. She grits her teeth as she turns and runs out of the bakery.

She doesn't stop running until she gets home. When she tosses the bag on the table she can vaguely hear her mother speak to her but she ignores her and goes to lie down.

It's later in the day when she sits in the meadow waiting for Peeta to arrive. The meeting spot was a neutral place that Peeta had picked when they had begun to_ see_ each other. Katniss picks at the blades of grass idly.

Peeta is half way up the hill when she turns around. He looks exhausted but she's far too upset to care. Katniss stands up and brushes the tore pieces of grass from her pants. He's out of breath when he reaches her and attempts to hug her. "Hey." She steps back out of his grasp and she can see his face fall temporarily before settling back into its relaxed state. "Sorry I'm late. My mother kept me at the bakery later than usual."

Katniss clenches her jaw as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah I'm sure your hands were really busy."

Peeta steps toward her, perplexed. "What's going on?"

She backs away from him as she adverts her eyes. Katniss can feel her body begin to shake with anxiety and it isn't until she looks up to see his concerned expression that the anger sets in. "I saw you kiss her!" She's unnerved by how shrill her voice comes out and when it echoes back to her through the meadow she winces.

Peeta sighs as he works his hands through his hair. "On the cheek." He drops his hands. "Besides my mother was suspicious about my behavior. I had to do something to make her forget about the storage closet, so _you_ could have a chance to leave."

Katniss scoffs. "Don't pretend that you kissed Violet Lerner for my benefit."

He tilts his head to the side and for the first time since the argument started she can see him become upset. "What do you think happened exactly? That I screwed her in the store front?" Peeta waits for her to answer but when she glares at him silently he rubs his face harshly. "We sat there in an awkward silence as both our mothers watched. It was creepy and incredible uncomfortable." She could see his fingers flex like the way they did when he was about to reach out for her. "I was thinking of you the entire time." Peeta attempted to touch her arm but she stepped away from his grasp.

She held her hand up indicating for him to stay. "Well maybe you shouldn't."

"Wait." A wide grin formed at his lips. "You're jealous."

Katniss stood there silently, clearly shocked. "What?!" She was annoyed by how high pitched her voice sounded, before clearing her throat. "No."

Peeta was clearly amused as he pointed at her. "Yes you are."

Katniss threw her hands up. "Well what am I supposed to think when you kiss another girl?"

He closed the gap between them before she could step away. "You're supposed to _know_ that I'm trying to keep my crazy mother from finding out about us." Peeta's jaw clenches and she can tell he was choosing his words wisely. "Which our relationship is only secret because you don't want anyone to know."

Katniss scowls. "Not wanting anyone to know what happens between us has nothing to do with you coming on to Merchant girls."

Peeta sighs as his shoulders hunch in defeat. "It was a kiss someone would give their sister. Besides we both know this is about how jealous you were to see me interact with another girl."

"I'm sorry if you have trouble understanding how this bothers me."

He reaches out and takes her hands. His grip is so tight that Katniss can already feel her fingers becoming numb. "Are you kidding me?!" She's taken aback when tears begin to pool in his eyes. "I don't understand?!" He breathes in deeply before continuing. "Do you have any idea what it was like to be completely in love with a girl who everyone assumes is sleeping with another guy? You and Hawthorne would spend hours in the woods together and there wasn't anyone in the district who thought you were just friends. It killed me to think he was the one you chose when I would give anything to be in his place." Peeta releases one of her hands to wipe at the tear on his cheek. "I understand jealousy, Katniss."

She pulls her hand from his grasp. "There was never anything between Gale and I."

Peeta hangs his head before groaning loudly and tugging at the ends of his hair. When he drops his hands he looks at her, angrily. "There's nothing going on with Violet!" He sighs and when he speaks his voice is quiet. "Or any Merchant girl."

Katniss looks away from him. "Maybe there should be."

He tries to catch her eye but she refuses to look at him. "What are you saying?"

Her eyes are on the ground when she speaks. "I think you should start seriously considering about courting a Merchant girl."

Peeta throws his hands up already frustrated by the entire situation. "Maybe I should." She doesn't watch him leave, but his absence is clearly felt.

As she stands there alone in the meadow. She wishes she could have kept her mouth shut.

Over the next few weeks she keeps her distance from the bakery. And on the occasions when trading with the Baker can't be avoided she sends Rory, who has started helping out with snare lines more. With Gale in the mines all week and Katniss due to start work there as well he's been learning the routine. The younger Hawthorne will occasionally mention the different Merchant girls that have been seen in the bakery and she hopes he misses the way her eyes get blurry afterwards.

It's a month after the fight in the meadow when she walks pass the bakery and forces herself to look inside. She's standing in the square, at least ten yards from the front steps, when she sees him standing at the counter. He's talking with his brothers as he leans against the glass case. Peeta glances out the window and when he notices her staring he gives her a sad smile. The hatred she had been expecting isn't there but instead there's a melancholy. He watches her for a few more seconds before turning away and she can feel her chest tighten.

She never understood how much she needed him until he was gone.

Katniss doesn't realize she approaching the bakery until she's halfway up the steps and she pushes herself to more forward. She tries not to think as she pulls the door open and the bell above rings out. She ignores all the strange and puzzled looks she receives when she marches up to Peeta. And she's running purely on instinct when she turns him around and without explanation presses her lips to his. Katniss closes her eyes tightly and she can hear someone shriek, most likely his mother, and when she looks up at Peeta he's watching her closely. It feels like an eternity before his face breaks out into a crooked grin.

Katniss pulls him down enough so that their foreheads are pressed against one another. "I'm your girlfriend." She sighs loudly. "Okay?"

She hear him laugh softly before he answers. "Okay."


	4. Girls

_Prompt: Single Dad!Peeta_

_Rating Teen_

* * *

><p>His bare feet slide over the wet grass as he runs through the yard. When he stubs his toe while attempting to jump over the scattered toys, Peeta curses loudly. He hops awkwardly on one foot before resuming his sprint after the brightly clothed woman. She adjusts her wig as she rounds the front of her car. He follows her onto the street and attempts to ignore the pain from the loose gravel stabbing the bottom of his feet. She unlocks her door and jumps in quickly as he reaches the driver's side. He panics when the engine starts and he can feel his chance to convince her diminishing. Peeta knocks on the window, his eyes pleading with her to roll it down. She huffs while fluffing her wig before she looks over at him with sympathy.<p>

He begins to knock at the glass once more when the window rolls down. Peeta grips the top tightly. "Please Mrs. Trinket! You can't leave!" His breath is rushed as it matches his racing heart beat.

Mrs. Trinket sniffs. "I most certainly can."

Peeta gives her a wide grin. "The girls were just playing."

She turns to him sharply, and he winces at how perturbed she seems. "They stole my wig off of my head and put it on a pig!" Peeta nods and his smile falters.

However, he recovers quickly. "Because they like you." When it doesn't appear that she's buying into his false sincerity, he decides to fall at her mercy. "Please." Peeta sighs as he leans closer toward the opening. "I need a nanny."

Mrs. Trinket shakes her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta can feel his pride crumble as he speaks. "I'm begging you. None of the other agencies will even take my calls anymore."

She studies him for a few seconds before she pushes the button to lift the window. "And neither will we. Your girls are out of control." She waves at him through the raised glass. "Good day, sir."

Peeta barely has time to back away from the car before she drives off. He raises his arms up as he motions in the air wildly. "Wait!" He hangs his head in defeat as the nanny's car disappears down the street. He notices that a few neighbors are watching him and he decides to go back inside before he embarrasses himself further.

He drags himself to the door as his body comes down from the adrenaline. Even before he had chased the nanny out the door, he had been trying to catch his daughter Harlow's pet pig, Pearl. The girls had decided it would be funny to take Mrs. Trinket's brightly colored wig and place it on the pig. The woman had shrieked as she held onto her balding scalp. Peeta didn't know what to process first when he walked into the living room from painting in his studio. His seven year old twin girls, Harper and Harlow were laughing and running around the couch as Mrs. Trinket screamed in horror. Peeta was about to run over to the girls when the pig ran up behind him, effectively tripping him. He collided with the floor hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Peeta pushed himself off the ground and spent the next thirty minutes trying to catch the pig and console the traumatized woman.

His daughters were still laughing when he had chased after Mrs. Trinket out the door.

Peeta reaches for the door knob but when it doesn't budge he rattles it frantically. "Girls?" He's anxious as he knocks on the door and when he hears their high pitch squeals he places his head against the door. "Harlow? Harper?" He looks up to the front window to see both blonde girls grin at him widely and when they raise their hands he sees the bright green paint that covers them. They must have went into the back room that he uses as his studio. When they press their hands up against the glass and begin to smear the paint, he bangs on the door. "It's not funny! Let daddy in the house right now!" He can see Harlow fall back in laughter as her sister, Harlow, sticks out her tongue before joining her.

Peeta is too busy pounding on the door to notice when the dark haired woman from next door walks up the porch steps. He rears back to kick the door in and he wonders if he could get discount on the next new door. When he feels a hand on his shoulder he lowers his leg before looking over and seeing her grey eyes watching him. _Katniss_. The next door neighbor he's been in love with for years.

Her mouth is turned down in a frown but her eyes have the slightest hint of a smile. "Did they lock you out again?"

Peeta is lost in the feel of her hand on his shoulder that he forgets to answer her for a moment. "Yeah." He motions to the door with his head and he's curious how long she'll continue to touch him. "Do you mind?" Her gaze is intense as his mind conjures up all of the impure thoughts he's had about his neighbor over the last few years. Most are of her bending over in her Yoga pants when she exercises early in the morning as he watches her from his bed room window. He never fails to feel like a creep but there's always been something about this woman that demands his attention.

He realizes he's spaced out again when she clears her throat. A blush forms at his cheeks and when she drops her hand he feels the loss. Katniss looks at him curiously before nodding. "Sure." He steps back as she bends down until she's eye level with the knob. He notices the familiar black pouch in her hand as she pulls the flap open and removes a couple of thin tools.

Katniss places the pouch on the ground before sticking the ends of the tools into the tumbler and moving them in a circular motion. He runs his hands through his hair as he tries to look anywhere but at her bottom, but unsuccessfully his gaze seems to revert back to the curve of her ass. _She's wearing those Yoga pants again_. Peeta swallows roughly before clearing his throat. "You know one of these days you're going to have to tell me how you learned to pick locks."

She glances back at him causing the end of her braid to fall between her breasts and he tries not to stare at her delicate curves. "My uncle Haymitch raised me and he believed that everyone should have a certain set of skills." She bites her bottom lip in concentration as she continues to work. When a loud click sounds she stands up and steps away. "There you go."

Peeta smiles widely as he walks over to the door and opens it. He turns around to see her tuck the lock pick set underneath her arm. "Thank you. I wish there was a way I could thank you for helping me out."

Katniss shakes her head. "Don't worry." The door is open wide giving her a clear view of the disaster inside. "You have bigger problems."

He glances behind him and sighs as his eyes take in the messy living room. "Yeah." Peeta looks down to see green hand prints covering the hard wood floors. He's not looking forward to cleaning that up, but thankfully he has the chemicals to remove it. That is if the girls haven't gotten into those too.

It is abnormally quiet and he can feel the familiar anxiety work through his body. He walks into the house and tries to spy two heads of blonde curly hair.

Katniss follows him into the house. "You know why they walk all over you, right?" He looks back to her and shakes his head. "Because you let them."

He nods as a frown forms at his lips. "True."

Katniss sighs when his shoulders sag. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe I could help."

Peeta's eyes go wide and he steps toward her. "Really?"

She fidgets with the end of her braid as she takes in the house. "Yeah. I helped raise my sister and I even took a few nanny jobs while putting myself through school."

"Are you sure?" Peeta motions to the mess that surrounds them. "They can be a handful."

Katniss sighs as she continues to look around but eventually she looks back at him and he's not surprised by how warm her smile makes him. "I think I'll manage."

It's hours later when he emerges from his studio. He had put his ear buds in and turned his music up all the way when he began working after leaving Katniss alone with the girls. Truthfully, he had been trying to ignore any of the commotion that was surely to happen. He needed to work and he reasoned if things got too out of control no amount of loud music was going to distract him. After, an hour of silence he had lost himself in the painting and for the first time in awhile he had been productive.

Peeta walks into the living room and he has to look around to ensure that this is still in fact his home. The floors are clean and for once he can make out the throw rugs underneath the furniture. All of the toys and books that are usually strewn around are put away and everything looks organized. He feels oddly uncomfortable in the order.

Peeta looks over to the other side of the room where Katniss emerges from the hallway. "Am I still in the same house?"

She laughs as she approaches him. "Barely recognize it, huh?"

His mouth hangs open as he holds his hands out, speechless. "How did you do this?"

Katniss tilts her head to the side. "I'm not afraid of them for one. They know that you're overwhelmed so they take advantage of it." She looks around before facing him again. "They're sweet girls, they just need a lot of structure." He nods as Katniss motions toward the hall where the girls' room is. "The girls are in bed. Harper was asking for you."

Peeta nods. "Alright." He makes his way to the room but not before glancing back and giving Katniss a grateful smile.

An hour passes before he leaves his daughter's room. Harper had held onto him until falling asleep and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't wake back up when he left. He was amazed by how calm the girls were as they settled into bed causing his admiration for Katniss to grow.

Peeta runs his hands through his hair when he enters the living room and stops short when he sees Katniss leaning against the couch.

His brow creases when she begins to close the gap between them. "I thought you would have been gone by now." She doesn't answer him but instead wraps her arms around his neck and presses her mouth to his. Peeta stands there shocked but it isn't long until his lips begin to work against hers. The kiss is heated and he can feel every nerve ending in his body firing off as reality melds together with the fantasies that he's held onto for so long.

When she pulls away, he looks down at her. Peeta assumes his lips are just as swollen as hers and he licks his bottom lip involuntarily. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" His hands tighten their hold on her hips.

Katniss smiles as she presses the length of her body into his and he breathes in deep when he can feel himself becoming hard. "Stop talking about it and do it again," her voice barely above a whisper.


	5. One of these days

_Prompt: High School!Everlark w/ Dark!Peeta_

_Rated Mature for Drug Use, Self Mutilation, Sexual Situation, Mentions of Abuse and Language_

* * *

><p>He picks nervously at a stray thread in the chair as he tries to imagine himself anywhere but the room he's presently being held in. His eyes flit up to the wall where dusty certificates and bookshelves cover the worn wallpaper that was once flat and new but now curls at the edges. The central air kicks in and he closes his eyes as he listens to the quiet hum, but it isn't on for long and he's once again staring at the far wall. He tries to avoid eye contact with the man sitting directly across from him, but the older man seems just as stubborn to hold his ground so Peeta continues to engage in a battle of wills with the man.<p>

Peeta hangs his head over the back of the chair as footsteps echo from the hall. He sits up to glance behind him. A pair of silhouettes are obscured by the tempered glass and his gaze flits over to where the lettering on the door has faded.

_Haymitch Abernathy. Juvenile Parole Officer._

When he faces forward, Haymitch is still watching him closely. "Boy, one more slip up and they're going to throw you back into juvenile detention." He leans forward from behind his desk as he scratches at his beard. "And this time it'll be for much longer."

Peeta smirked. He knew Haymitch would break first. No one could outlast him, well almost no one. There was someone that seemed to be more stubborn than Peeta, and she always had a way that made him feel utterly powerless.

Peeta runs his hands through his hair. "It was only a little tagging, Abernathy." He motions to the drawer where he knows his parole officer keeps his liquor. "Chill out. Have some booze."

Haymitch pushes back from his desk to walk around to the front. "Graffiti is against the stipulations of your parole."

He shrugs. "It was only a little street art."

The older man groans. "When you're a delinquent nothing is just a_ little_ anything. You're lucky that I'm friends with the officer that caught you. Chaff could have booked your ass and then it would have been public record."

Peeta stands up abruptly. "Is the lecture over?" He doesn't wait for Haymitch's reply before he turns to leave. He's about to round the chair when a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and he's pushed back down into the chair. He yelps loudly as the chair tips back from the force of his weight and when Haymitch's foot pushes the chair door, Peeta's body nearly pitches forward as the chair settles. He glares up at the older man. "What the hell, Haymitch?!"

Haymitch matches Peeta's narrowed glare. "I like you kid, so I'm going to give you some advance." He pauses until the younger man nods. "You're not like most of the kiddy criminals I have to deal with. You have a brain in that thick skull of yours and you have a real chance to be something."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Sure."

Haymitch folds his arms over his chest as he studies the boy. "Your mom still hitting the bottle?" Peeta grits his teeth as he adverts his eyes from Haymitch. The man nods. "She still hitting you?"

Peeta looks up and he wills himself not to cry. "I hit her back."

Haymitch sighs. "You shouldn't. One of these days she may be sober enough to call the cops, and then you'd really would be back in lock up."

Peeta shifts in his seat. "Can I go now?"

"Almost. How's that girl you always run around with?" Haymitch looks up as he searches through his mind. "Sweetheart?"

Peeta gives him a genuine smile. "She hates when you call her that."

Haymitch shrugs. "How is she?"

He reaches up to rub the back of his neck. "We don't exactly talk about our feelings." Haymitch nods and waves him on as he mutters for him to get to school.

Peeta stands up as Haymitch walks back behind his desk. He picks up his bag and when he reaches the door he looks back at his parole officer. He's already pouring over the stack of files he has on his desk. Peeta likes him. He's given him more breaks than a screw up like him deserves. Peeta gives Haymitch a small smile that the older man doesn't see and walks out of the office.

When he gets to school the morning bell has already rung and he walks down the hall achingly slow. Peeta drags his book bag behind him as he walks to his first class. When he walks around the corner, he sees her at the lockers. She's left her dark hair free from its usual braid. He smiles to himself because he knows she only wears it this way for him. He jogs down the hall to stand behind her. She's looking through her locker for a text book and when he drops his bag and wraps his arms around her, she freezes. Peeta presses his face into the side of her neck and breathes in the scent of her shampoo. She always smells like apples and pine. _His Katniss_.

She relaxes when she realizes that it's him and leans back into him. Peeta removes one of his arms from around her to move her hair from against her neck and kisses the skin there lightly. Katniss shivers from the contact before turning around. Her hands slide up his chest to rest at the back of his neck.

Peeta pulls back to look at her. "Hey."

Katniss gives him a dimpled, smile. "I didn't think you were coming to school today."

He shrugs. "P.O. kept me longer than usual."

Katniss nods. "Is he still referring to me as _sweetheart_?"

Peeta laughs. "Yeah, but I think he does it affectionately."

She rolls her eyes as she reaches up to push his over grown bangs back from his forehead. He watches as her expression turns somber and he knows the instant that she sees the red welts.

Katniss swallows as she brushes her fingertips over his skin. "New bruises?"

Peeta reaches up and takes her hand before bringing down to his chest. "Yeah. She was convinced I was getting into her pills."

Katniss narrows her eyes. "Were you?"

He gives her a wry smirk. "Maybe."

"Peeta."

He breaks her gaze as his chest tightens at the disappointment in her grey eyes. "Sometimes I need something, alright?"

Katniss opens her mouth to speak when she looks down at his arm. Their hands are still clasped when his long sleeve moves and she can see the starting of a red mark on the inside of his forearm. She tears her hand from his and moves the material away to reveal a dozen shallow and some deeper cuts. "Are you cutting yourself again?"

Peeta pulls away from her and pushes the clothing back down. "Leave it alone, Katniss," he warns.

She reaches for him but he steps away. "I worry about you."

Peeta avoids her eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest, defensively. "I don't need you to worry about me."

Katniss closes the gap between them and grasps his arms as he tries to shrug her off. "Yes you do."

He looks up at her and she tries not to back up when his blue eyes appear cold. "You're just some girl I fuck. That's all."

Out of reflex she pushes him away. Peeta nearly loses his footing but regains his balance easily. "You're an idiot. You don't think I know when you're trying to deflect." She sighs and when he sees her eyes begin to fill with tears he feels like an asshole. "I know you, Peeta Mellark. I know how nasty you can be when you're hurting. But one of these days I'm not going to be able to forgive you."

He watches wordlessly as she turns around and slams her locker shut. Katniss glances at him one last time before walking down the hall. When he sees her gather her dark hair and begins to braid it, he feels empty.

It's later in the day when he finds himself climbing up the tree that leads to her bedroom window. After she had left him he had left school and walked home. He knew he was going to catch shit for skipping but he didn't have it in him to care. His mom had already passed out on the couch, completely unaware of his presence. Peeta had stayed in his room for most of the day. He had sketched for a while but when that got old, he blazed up the joint that he had stolen from his older brother, Rye. He had leaned back and waited for the calming effect to take place but when it didn't and all he could think about was Katniss, he puts the joint out. Peeta stood up and destroyed his room instead. After a few minutes and everything was torn from the walls and tipped over he sat down in the middle of the room and cried.

He makes it to her window and taps lightly when he sees her on her bed. She looks up from the book she's reading and rolls her eyes. Katniss stands up from her bed and walks over to open the window.

Peeta leans into the room. "Is it one of those days?"

She looks at him for the longest time before sighing. "Get in here." Peeta smiles as she moves away from the window and he crawls into the room.

He closes the gap between them and presses his body flush against hers. "I'm always going to be a little fucked up, Katniss."

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his. When she pulls back he reaches up and to her braid and begins to free the strands. "I know, but so am I." Katniss reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Peeta watches as her hands travel down his chest to still at the top of his jeans. He doesn't question it as she undoes the button and then the zipper. When she pushes the jeans and his boxers down his legs she looks into his eyes. "I keep taking you back."

There's nothing else to say as they undress each other and soon he's settled above her on her bed. When he enters her and she whimpers, Peeta knows that the cycle is vicious but this is all he can manage for now.


	6. Her Son

_Prompt: Single Mom!Katniss_

_Rated Mature for Violence and Mentions of Character Death_

* * *

><p>She's just finished delivering laundry and on her way back to the Seam when she hears it echo through the square. It's oddly reminiscent to the sound of thunder but it's not until the second time that she hears it and the sky is clear that she realizes that it's the crack of a whip. <em>Oh no<em>.

Katniss drops the worn basket she uses for her deliveries and runs toward the square. Off in the distance she can hear cries of protest and her heart drops. Every thought is running through her mind as she imagines her thirteen year old son bound to the whipping post. She had failed to protect her child and she knows if Gale were still alive he would never forgive her.

When she finally approaches the cluster of businesses she sees him standing there, and she instantly relaxes. He's looking at the ground with his shoulders hunched over and his dark hair hangs over his eyes. Katniss runs the short distance between them and when he looks up at her, she notices tears running down his face. His grey eyes that cause him to look so much like his father are wide and red rimmed.

"Asher!" He holds his arms out to her and when she's at arm's length he crashes into her.

Katniss holds onto her son tightly as he continues to cry. "Are you alright?!" She places her cheek to the crown of his head as his frame shakes. Asher fists the material of her dress as she pulls back enough to look down at his face. "When I heard the cracking of the whip I thought it was you."

He shakes his head causing his over grown bangs to cover his eyes. "He just took it from me."

Katniss's brow furrows as she pushes the strands of hair away from his silver eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Asher hiccupps a few times before speaking. "He took the game bag from me and told me to go hide."

She could see his focus waning as she frames his face, hoping to gain his full attention. "Who? Who told you to go hide?"

Katniss can see him calm down slowly as his breathing evens out. "The Baker."

She shakes her head as her confusion only increases. "Why would Bannock Mellark take your bag and tell you to hide?"

Asher releases her dress and brushes the tears away from his cheeks. "Not him. The other one."

Katniss closes her eyes and she can see him smiling at her with that genuine kindness that never fails to cause a warmth to start at her chest._ Peeta_.

They had barely spoken or even interacted other than the time he had thrown her the bread after her father had died when she was eleven. There were always coy smiles and lightly brushed hands, but Katniss never had an actual conversation with the man. Although there were times that she wanted to, like the morning after in the school yard when she had seen the dandelion and the day after the mine explosion that had taken her husband's life.

She had been staring out the window of their Seam shack when she saw him walking up the rickety porch to place a pouch down in front of the door, which turned out to hold a pile of coins. The money had insured that Asher could eat that month while Katniss grieved.

So once again, Peeta Mellark had saved her life after a mine explosion had taken someone from her once more.

Katniss opens her eyes and wills herself to act as her hands fall from Asher's face and take his hand in hers. They run the distance to the square and she can feel her son pull back from her when the crack of the whip splits through the air. He's trembling again as they push their way through the crowd that has gathered. They're only halfway through when she turns around and looks at Asher. He attempts to hold her gaze but his grey eyes continue to look behind her, toward the whipping post.

She holds onto his narrow shoulders tightly to gain his attention. "Asher, go find your Aunt Prim and Grandma Lily and tell them about what's happening." He swallows hard as he nods. "They'll need to be here after it's done."

Asher glances to the center of the crowd once more before turning around and pushing his way through the crowd. Katniss watches over some of the heads of the people in front of her to see him sprinting toward the Seam. She closes her eyes hoping to gain the courage to take in the sight she's about to see before turning on her heel and pushing her way to the front of the on lookers.

She has to stop herself from yelling out when the whip connects with his skin. Her eyes move over the planes of his broad back, his pale skin cut as blood rushes down to pool at the waistband of his slacks.

She has to see his face.

Katniss walks briskly to the other side to stand directly in front of him. She catches the gaze of his father and two brothers who stand by helplessly. She's grateful that his witch of a mother had passed away years earlier of a heart attack, because Katniss believes the last person that needed to see this was her. Katniss can only imagine the insults and hate the older woman would spat her way.

She looks away from the other Mellark men as she stands a few feet from the whipping post. Her ears ring when the crack of the whip sounds again and when he looks up at her, Katniss can feel her breath catch. His blond curls are matted with sweat and the blood that has flew off the end of the whip. Peeta grits his teeth as the whip makes contact again but his eyes never leave hers until the next couple of strikes. His eyes close as his body slumps and the protests that Katniss had missed because she was so busy watching Peeta, echo around her. She stills when she feels a few tears run down her cheeks.

The Peacekeeper sneers as he steps back and allows everyone to gather Peeta. She's the first at his side as she struggles with the binding at his wrists. Katniss sees Prim and her mother run up to the center and soon Peeta is being lifted up by his father and brothers.

They rush through the bakery and to the upstairs apartment where he lives alone. He's laid on the sturdy island in the middle of the kitchen as her mother and sister begin to work. Everyone rushes about to take care of him, but Katniss stays at his side as she takes his hand in hers.

Mr. Mellark places a hand at her shoulder. "Katniss." She looks up at him and she knows she's in the way but she can't find it in herself to let out of him.

She tightens her hold on his limp fingers. "I'm not letting go of his hand." Mr. Mellark nods his head and gives her a sad smile.

She watches him walk to the other side of the room where his other sons wait, anxiously. Katniss brings her attention to her sister, who is accessing Peeta's full injuries. "Where's Asher?"

Prim looks up. "Rory's looking after him." She attempts to give Katniss a reassuring smile. "He's being taken care of." She nods her thanks as Prim resumes her work.

It's later in the evening when Mr. Mellark stands beside her. He wordlessly places a chair underneath her and she sits. A grateful sigh escapes her lips. Her legs had already become numb hours earlier but she couldn't make herself let go of Peeta's hand.

She glances up at the older man. "I don't mean to be in your way. I just want to be here when he wakes up."

He gives her a genuine smile as he leans over to the push Peeta's tangled bangs away from his forehead. She does the same thing to Asher when he's in pain. "It's alright, Katniss. You can stay as long as you need."

She thanks him quietly as she watches Peeta's expression pinch from the pain. "This is partially my fault. He nearly died protecting my son." Katniss can feel the tears gather in her eyes. "Why would he do that?"

Mr. Mellark places a hand at her shoulder. "Reason doesn't usually occur to Peeta when it comes to you."

He doesn't give her the chance to question as he walks out of the room and down the stairs to the bakery. She settles into the chair and begins to rub her thumb over the back of Peeta's hand. She can see his face relax instantly.

Katniss is about to nod off later in the night when she feels his fingers tighten around hers. She looks up to see him smiling faintly.

"You're here," his voice is barely above whisper and she can see him wince as he speaks.

She scoots closer to him. "Hey , you're awake."

Peeta swallows and she can imagine how dry his throat must be. "I kept hearing your voice." She reaches for the glass of water that his father had given her and helps him drink. He's only able to take a few sips before he settles his cheek back onto the aged wood. "I thought I was in heaven."

Peeta closes his eyes and she can tell when he's asleep as his breathing evens out.

Katniss thinks it may be the next day when Asher comes walking up the stairs to sit beside her in one of the chairs. She still has a hold of Peeta's hand when her son leans his head on her shoulder.

Asher sighs. "You didn't cry when dad died."

Katniss looks down at him. "What?"

He sits up and looks up at her. "You were sad but I never remember seeing you cry."

She watches him for the longest time before glancing back at Peeta. "Asher you were seven. How can you be sure?"

"I'd remember if you cried." Asher looks down at her hand as it holds onto Peeta's "You were crying when he was being whipped."

Katniss loosens her hold on Peeta's hand as she looks at her son. "I loved…love your father, Asher." She closes her eyes as she attempts to collect her thoughts, before opening them. "Things with Mr. Mellark have always been complicated. Actually there's nothing to be complicated. We've barely spoken ten words to each other."

Asher reaches out and leans forward to place his hand on top of hers as it holds Peeta's "But when he was in pain so were you."

"Aren't you just thirteen?" She smiles softly at Asher. "How are you this perceptive?"

He sighs. "Mom, I've been through two Reapings already. I think I stopped thinking like a kid a long time ago." She nods, sadly.

It's the next morning when he begins to wake up. Katniss had already sent Asher to her sister's house since he would have to go to school soon. To be honest she wanted to have this discussion with Peeta without her son present.

Peeta smiles when he sees her. "You're still here." His voice is deeper and steadier than it had been the last time they spoke.

She returns his smile and it feels oddly familiar. "Yeah." She leans forward when he begins to try to sit up on his own but a deep moan escapes his lips. She places her hands at his arms gingerly. "Here let me help you up." Katniss tries to ignore the way his skin against her hands makes her feel and when her eyes land on his muscular chest she has to avert her eyes.

She's busy blushing when he sits up fully, facing her. "Thanks." Katniss looks back at his blue eyes and nods. Her hands remain on him for a few seconds longer than needed before she lets go and places them in her lap.

They sit there in silence until she can't hold it back any longer. "Peeta, why would you risk your life for a child that isn't yours?"

His gaze is burning and she squirms under his deep blue eyes. "You know why. You have to." The air in the room is suddenly warmer as he watches her. "Because he's _your_ son."

Katniss's eyes flit over his bare chest once more before finding his beautiful eyes again. "Peeta?"

He takes a deep breath and she can see him shudder from the pain before his hands curl over the edge of the island. "I saw the new Head Peackeeper through my window, just before Asher came walking up to the bakery. I knew there was no way he would be able to survive a whipping. I needed to protect him." Peeta closes his eyes and she suddenly feels cold without the contact. He opens his eyes but he won't look her directly in the eye. "So I ran downstairs and intercepted him before he made it to the back door. There wasn't enough time to get rid of the game bag." He swallows thickly. "I couldn't let anything happen to him." When he looks back at her she can see an emotion she can't quite describe. "I couldn't' bear for you to feel that pain."

Katniss leans forward. "You didn't really answer my question."

"I've loved you for so long."

She stops short as her eyes widen. "What?"

"After our last Reaping I had finally gotten the nerve to ask to court you but by then you and Gale Hawthorne had already toasted. And it wasn't long until you were pregnant." Peeta sighs as he reaches out to take her hand and she's surprised when she doesn't pull away. "I wanted it to be mine and when Gale died I decided to do everything in my power to protect his son…_your _son." He squeezes her hand and she can feel every part of her body warm up. "It's why I never married. It's why I live above the bakery like some outcast. I needed to be able to take care of the both of you."

Katniss opens her mouth to speak but it isn't until a few minutes later until she's actually able to use her voice. "I don't know what to say."

Peeta nods. "It's a lot I know."

Her eyes move over his body and when she comes to his ribs she can see the beginning of his torn skin where the whip had cut his side. Katniss finds his eyes. "I cried."

This must not have been something he was expecting as he blinks confusingly. "What?"

She swallows. "When you were being whipped…I cried." She scoots closer to the edge until she's as close as the island allows for their bodies to be. "I wanted to look away but I couldn't let you go through it alone."

He looks down at her smiles. "Seeing your face was the only way I stay conscience for as long as I did."

Katniss lets out a breathy laugh. "This really makes no sense."

"I know, but I'm willing to be confused."

When she stands up and leans forward to press her lip against his. She thinks of dandelions.


	7. The Duff

_Prompt: Blind Date_

_Rated Teen_

* * *

><p>She doesn't want to be here. Every part of her is fighting the urge to run out of the store. There's nowhere she can look that isn't covered with candy colored lingerie and underwear that barely covers a woman's ass crack. The dainty material mocks her and she wants to rip every piece of clothing from the racks. Katniss eyes a particularly troubling item of lingerie that's crotchless before she looks over to him, shuddering. He seems annoyingly calm as he thumbs through the assortment of thongs and catches the leering gaze of almost every woman in the store. His blond curls are wispy against his forehead and only causes his startling blue eyes to be even more noticeable. And as though his attractiveness wasn't already irritating to her, Katniss couldn't ignore the way his worn t-shirt stretched over the span of his back, deliciously. She's lost in the way that his arms flex when he stretches up to reach a bra for a woman, but when he winks at the older woman, Katniss can feel all of the familiar contempt return. <em>Peeta Mellark is the bane of everything she holds dear and his muscular body will not deter her from that belief.<em>

He's smiling broadly at one of his many admirers when she walks up to him. Peeta runs his hands through his hair and she can hear every woman in the room swoon. _God she hates him_.

Katniss rolls her eyes before clearing her throat to gain his attention. Peeta turns around and when he sees her he almost seems surprised as though he forgot that she was even in the room. "I can shop with Madge or Annie. I need some real talk."

Peeta crosses his arms over his chest and she has to fight the urge not to look at the flexing muscles. "Real talk, huh?"

Katniss throws her hands up in irritation before knocking a couple of bras from the rack and causing them to fall. "Yes!" She curses her clumsiness as she bends down to collect the undergarments.

Peeta smirks at her when she stands back up and places the bras back on the rack. "Alright." His eyes travel down her body and she can't help but squirm under his gaze.

_Why the hell does he always make her feel so warm?_

"You have a uniboob. Are there two of them?" Katniss steps back when he leans forward to look down her shirt. Her hands go to her chest, instinctively. He smirks again and she wants to slap the expression from his face. "You dress like a thirteen year old boy from _To Catch a Predator_. Do you even own something that girls wear?" Katniss narrows her eyes at him before he laughs loudly, clearly amused with himself. "You wanted real talk."

She grits her teeth as a clerk comes up to them and after the blonde shamelessly flirts with Peeta, Katniss is shown to a dressing room with an array of different bras. She can hear him laughing on the other side and she can just imagine him enjoying all of the female attention he's receiving.

Katniss finally settles on a simple nude bra that lifts up her breasts and actually gives the impression that she's endowed. She pulls on her retro _Ramones_ concert t-shirt before taking in her appearance. Katniss pulls the hem of her shirt down and she's pleasantly surprised when the material for once stretches over her chest.

_So she does have tits_.

She opens up the door to see him leaning against one of the displays, bored. Katniss walks up to him with her arms spread out and turns slowly in a circle. "Better?"

Peeta looks up as he stands and whistles lowly. "Wow so there are two of them. So there is a real girl underneath there?"

Katniss glares at him as she flips him off before making her way to the cash register. She can hear him mutter something about never being that desperate and she can't stop from thinking about how she ended up in a bra store with the last person she ever expected to see after high school.

The club was already crowded and Katniss could feel herself already gravitating toward the exit. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to her roommate Madge fixing her up with a guy she had met in sculpting class. Katniss was six months into her first year at college and she had spent a total of five times off the campus. She had wanted to refuse but she knew Madge was only concerned about her and Katniss reasoned that she could at least get a free plate of hot wings out of the situation.

They push their way through the crowds of people before making it to the set of high table tops in the center of the room. Her gaze lands on him instantly and any amount of air she still had in her lungs from walking through the humid room was now gone. _It can't be him. Was it even possible?_

Katniss tugged on the end of her braid as she pointed toward the back end of tables. "Who is that, Madge?" The blonde looked toward where she was pointing and smiled.

Madge looked over at Katniss as she began to approach the tables. "Your date, Peter…I think."

Katniss's shoulders tensed as she followed Madge. "You set me up on a blind date and you don't even know his name?" Madge shrugged before Katniss rushed to stand in front of her, causing her friend to stop abruptly. "Never mind. Could his name by any chance be Peeta?"

Madge looked up as though the answer was above her head until she looked down at Katniss and smiled broadly. "Oh that's right!" The blonde motioned behind Katniss. "He's an art student."

Katniss rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "No he's not. He's a jock pretending to be someone with depth."

The blonde eyes her curiously. "Do you know him?"

Katniss swallowed thickly before following Madge to where he sat. "You could say that."

They made their way to the table and Katniss hoped that he didn't recognize her but when his face fell and she could clearly see the disappointment wash over his features she knew she wasn't that lucky. Peeta pulled at the hem of his dark blue button up as he smiled at Madge. He was clearly more interested in the blonde and Katniss felt intentionally excluded.

It wasn't long until Madge excused herself and with a reassuring smile walked over to the far side of the club where their friend Annie waited. Katniss glared at her friend before she disappeared into the groups of people. When she looked back at him he was watching her closely.

"It figures the first time I go on a blind date the hot girl sets me up with her Duff."

Katniss shook her head as she leaned in. "Her what?"

Peeta sighed before crossing his arms over chest. "_Duff_. _D_esignated _U_gly _F_at _F_riend." He rolls his eyes when he sees her react. "It's not literal. It just means that you're less hot and interesting than your friends."

She curled her hands into fists as she leaned back in her seat. "You'll need to give me some time to process exactly how many times you just insulted me, but I don't really think cry babies should be hurling around judgment."

Peeta narrowed his eyes at her. "You're still throwing that in my face after all of these years." She knew how much he hated it when she brought up the doll incident. "I didn't even touch your Cabbage Patch doll."

Katniss snorted, indignantly. "Peeta, when I picked it up and the head fell off you cried."

He slammed his hands against the table. "I was seven!"

She stuck her tongue out at him before chuckling at his irritation. "Still a cry baby, I see." Katniss eyes him warily for a few seconds. "I thought you were going to state on an athletic scholarship."

Peeta shrugged. "Things, change." He reached up to rub at the back of his neck before taking her in completely. "What are you even wearing?"

Katniss looked down at herself before shrugging. "What they're clothes?"

He shook his head. "You came to a date in a band t-shirt, jeans and sneakers."

"I dressed comfy."

Peeta laughed out loud. "You're not supposed to be comfortable on a date. The more restrictive the clothing the more likely you are to get laid. That's really the only reason to be dating anyway. To ensure that you can have sex on a regular basis."

Katniss glared, clearly offended. "Oh I'm sorry I was under the impression that it was about making a connection."

He sighed as he looked around the room. "In those clothes you would."

The night had only become more tense as they sat in silence while Peeta watched and flirted with every other girl in the room and Katniss drank about ten sodas. After she had gone to the bathroom and made it back to the table she had challenged him to make her look more dateable. She figured that it couldn't hurt. She was wrong.

Peeta's already dragged her to every store that seems to think less fabric is better, before she stops abruptly in the middle of the walk way. Shoppers mutter insults to themselves as they walk around her. She waits for Peeta to notice her absence. When he glances beside him, she can see him turn around concerned. _Was he worried?_

She disregards the notion as he walks toward her. "I can't do this anymore!"

Peeta glances at the people walking around them before looking at her. "What?"

Katniss sighs. "I like the way I am. I like that it takes me fifteen minutes to get dressed and that I have no idea what most make up is even for. I like my punk band t-shirts, and okay you were right about the uniboob." She pulls at the hem of her shirt as she inspects her chest. "It feels a lot better, but I'm happy with who I am and the guy who loves me will be too."

She doesn't wait for him to respond before she begins to walk toward the parking lot. They make their way to his truck in silence and she misses the moments when he would insult her. The tense way he watches her is unnerving.

It isn't until they're in his truck and sitting there quietly that Peeta speaks.

"Why do you think we stopped being friends after grade school?"

Katniss shrugs as she looks out the window. "You got good at sports and popular and then you didn't have time for the Welfare girl." She glances at him but he's looking forward as he grips the steering wheel. "What happened to your sports car?"

Peeta looks over at her and his face is so genuinely soft that it surprises her. "My mother took it away when I decided to turn down the scholarship and be an artist instead. My brother lent me his truck. I had to drive all the way out here, because she wouldn't even pay for my plane ticket."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He tilts his head to the side. "Come on? You at least take a little joy in my misery?"

Katniss bites her bottom lip as a smile forms. "Maybe a little."

Peeta matches her smirk as he motions to her. "You were right. There's nothing wrong with you. I even like your retro punk t-shirts."

She raises a brow, confused. "Then why would you put me through all of this?"

He sighs and she tries to ignore the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips. "It was the only way I could think of to relate to you." Peeta scoots closer to her on the bench. "It was the only way I could think of to spend time with the girl I've loved for years."

Katniss blinks a few times as he closes the gap between them. "Wait. What?!"

His face is so close to hers that his breath causes her cheeks to blush. "You heard me."

She shakes her head. "But you never gave me the time of day in school and you called me a Duff not twenty four hours ago."

Peeta shrugs as he reaches up to brush his fingers over her cheek bones. "I'm a little complicated."

Katniss sighs against his touch. "How would we even start to be a normal couple?"

He presses his lips against hers gently. "I was thinking a little light spanking." Katniss giggles as she pushes him away playfully. When she looks into his blue eyes she can feel her chest tighten. "You're not a Duff."

Katniss smiles as she reaches up to take the collar of his shirt and pull him into her. "Maybe I am, but I'm yours."


	8. Real

_Prompt: (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman- Aretha Franklin, Everlark growing back together_

_Rated Mature for Allusions to Suicide, Depression, and Sexual Situation_

* * *

><p><em>Looking out on the morning rain<br>I used to feel so uninspired  
>And when I knew I had to face another day<br>Lord, it made me feel so tired_

She's alone again. It seems as though she always ends up at the this place in her life eventually. She can hear the rainfall against the roof as the sound echoes through the room. Katniss glances over at the window of the bathroom as the rain streaks down the glass. The water in the copper tub sloshes around her naked body as she settles on her side. The lip of the tub is cool against her warm cheek and she sighs. She used to love rainy days and in the summer she and Prim would play in the puddles. It was the few times she actually felt like a kid and now even the rain is a reminder of what she's lost. Katniss waits for the familiar pain to set in but all she feels is numb. It's as though any emotion she'd been capable of is now gone. It left along with her sister in a blaze of flames.

Katniss watches the rain for a few more seconds before looking up at the ceiling. She settles on her back before scooting down enough so that her head won't bang against the end of the tub. Her hands reach out to grip the sides and with one last breathe she lowers herself into the water. She closes her eyes tight when the sides of her face are submerged but when the water floods around her face she can feel herself panic as her eyes open widely. It's an odd sensation being surrounded by water as her back hits the bottom of the tub. She looks up and notes how everything ripples through the watery filter. It's like something out of a dream.

It's not long until her lungs are burning and she knows she should come up for air. She can feel her nails scrap against the tub as she holds on and even her legs are kicking out. The sound echoes around her but she can't find it in herself to leave the water. It feels like a grave to her.

The thought runs through her mind and as she questions if she's ready to die a strong pair of hands grip her shoulders. She's pulled up to the surface and as soon as her face is free she breathes in, greedily. Katniss is still clutching the tub when her eyes clear and she's looking into his blue eyes.

It takes her a few minutes to register that she's nude before she sits up abruptly and covers her chest with her arms.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Peeta runs his hands through his wet hair. He must have gotten soaked by the rain, or when he pulled her free from the water. "I came to see you and when you didn't answer I got worried." She sees him blush before he looks away. "What the hell were you doing?"

Katniss shrugs as she motions for the towel hanging up beside the bath. "Does it matter?" She can see his jaw clench when he notices her pointing to the material and reaches for it before handing it to her.

_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
>But you're the key to my peace of mind<em>

He turns around to allow her to stand. It isn't until she's half way covered that their gazes meet in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. The silence is heavy and her bare skin becomes warm when the intensity in his eyes threatens to swallow her whole. Katniss doesn't break eye contact with him as she steps out of the water. She can see his shoulders tense when she walks over to his side and takes him by the hand. Peeta looks down at their hands as his fingers curl around hers and she leads him across the hall to her bedroom. The room has darken because of the clouds and the rain.

Katniss can feel his fingers work through her water logged hair as he follows her to the bed. She's acutely aware of how naked she is underneath the thin towel, but the usual anxiety she feels about her nudity isn't there. She can't seem to care right now and she wonders what he thinks about her burn scars when she crawls up onto the bed, pulling him down with her.

They lay there silently for a while with their faces inches apart until Peeta speaks. "Were you trying to drown yourself?"

Katniss watches the way his eyes search her face and she wants to kiss him. "I don't know." She sighs as his hand tightens around hers. "I think I was trying to feel something…anything."

_'Cause you make me feel  
>You make me feel<br>You make me feel like a natural woman_

When he leans forward and his lips meet hers she can feel that familiar hunger work its way through her body. It isn't long until her towel is thrown to the ground and Peeta's hands begin to roam the curves of her frame. He keeps his place across from her as she moans her approval.

She falls asleep after a few minutes and when she wakes up in the morning. She's covered up and he's gone.

_When my soul was in the lost and found  
>You came along, to claim it<br>I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
>'Til your kiss helped me name it<em>

He doesn't come back for the next few days, but she can still hear him scream during the night. Katniss joins in contributing her own wails within the myriad of screams. It's oddly comfortable for the both of them to be in pain and once her throat is too soar to utter a sound she falls back asleep to his cries.

It's later in the week that she's walking up the stairs when she stops abruptly. The voices are back and she can hear everyone taunting her as they remind her of her regret, pain, and those she left behind to die. Her sister's voice is always the strongest as she makes her promise to win, the way she did after the 74th Reaping. Katniss clutches the sides her head as she sinks down to the stairs before uttering a strangled cry. It's all too loud. Too painful.

She looks around and when she spots the coat closet on the first floor she runs to it. Her steps are clumsy and she even trips a few times before she pulls the door open and falls inside. Katniss huddles down as the darkness surrounds her and with every passing second the voices quiet.

She's rocking on her heels when the door opens. Her eyes are on the floor and she can see the mud caked on his worn boots. He doesn't say anything when he bends down and takes her in his strong arms. She curls up against his chest as he brings her out of the closet. Peeta is gentle as he helps her stand and she has to hold onto his arms to steady herself. She stars at his chest. She's far too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Katniss studies the planes of his broad chest and its then that she can see the dampened material as though he had been sweating. It occurs to her that he must have been struggling with his own ghosts before he came to save her.

She tries not to flinch when his hands frame her face and force her to look up at him. "Why were you in the closet?"

Katniss attempts to shrug but her body begins to shake instead. "It's the only way to quiet down everything."

Peeta nods as his thumbs begin to rub at her cheekbones. "Sometimes everything is just too much. I know."

She doesn't want to cry but soon it's all she has the energy to do and when Peeta leans down to press his lips to hers, her sobbing increases. He's patience as she hiccups and her face is streaked with tears. Peeta's hold on her face never falters, neither does the gentleness of his kisses.

It isn't long until she's no longer crying but moaning into his mouth as their kisses become heated and all she wants to do is feel more. She _needs_ more.

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
>And if I make you happy I don't need to do more<em>

Peeta's hands have left her face and are now tangled in her hair when she pulls away from him. His lips are swollen and his fair skin flushed. "How did you know that I needed you?"

He smiles down at her and the warmth that had pooled below her belly in now a full blaze. "I didn't. I had an _episode_ and all I wanted to do was see you." He brushes a few strands from her face. "_I _needed you."

Katniss matches his grin. "I guess we protect each other even out of the arena?"

Peeta nods before he pulls her face toward his and they're once again lost in heated kisses and roaming hands. She holds onto him tightly as his hands work over her curves and she feels oddly content.

_'Cause you make me feel  
>You make me feel<br>You make me feel like a natural woman_

Katniss is too lost in the feel of his body against hers to register when he picks her up and carries her to her room. She clings to him as they ascend the stairs and she's dreading when the voices will when return but when they reach her door and all she can hear are Peeta's quiet murmurs of how beautiful she is, Katniss curls up against his broad chest.

_Oh, baby, what you done to me?  
>You make me feel so good inside<br>And I just wanna be close to you  
>You make me feel so alive<em>

Peeta hovers over her as both their bare bodies shimmer in the pale moonlight of the room. She reaches up to tangle her hands in his hair as he enters her and everything explodes. Katniss's entire body is on fire and when he attempts to pull out she stops him.

She can see the concern in his dark blue eyes even in the dark of night. "It's alright. We both know some pain has to happen before the good stuff does."

He shakes his head as he lowers his mouth to her ear. "You always did have a way with words."

Katniss giggles as his warm breath tickles the sensitive skin behind her ear. "No that was you, remember. I've always been about action."

Peeta pulls back as a wry grin forms at his lips. "Is that so?" She tries to suppress another round of giggles when he kisses her. "Show me."

When he pushes into her, Katniss can feel all the amusement leave her as a deep need replaces it.

_You make me feel  
>You make me feel<br>You make me feel like a natural woman_

They've finally found a rhythm when the pain begins to subside and she can fully enjoy the feel of Peeta inside her. His muscle tighten with each thrust and she looks forward to exploring every part of his physique.

It isn't long until she can feel his body shudder and as his breathing begins to become labored he looks down at her. "You love me? Real or not real?"

Peeta's body is coming down from his orgasm when she answers. "Real."

_You make me feel  
>You make me feel<br>You make me feel like a natural woman_


	9. Dream Girl

_Prompt: Everlark as Mermaid/Sailor lost at sea_

_Rated Teen_

* * *

><p>He's drowning. It's all he can think about as his lungs burn. His legs struggle to push up toward the surface but as he gets closer another wave pushes him down further. His arms haven't built enough muscle yet from pulling the nets out of the water and he curses his gangly limbs.<p>

Peeta can barely hear his father yell his name and he can imagine his brothers running the length of the boat trying to spot him in the water. The kerosene lamps they keep for night fishing can't be giving off enough light and he hopes that drowning isn't as painful as he imagines it to be. He's only five but he can hear the disbelief now through the community. _How was it that a boy from District four who was practically raised on a fishing boat never learned to properly swim?_ It was almost unheard of for a fishmonger to drown even one who was a child.

He barely remembers hitting the water after being pushed off the boat. His older brothers were horsing around and like always Peeta, who was the youngest, was pulled into the middle of it. They thought it would be amusing to hold him by his ankle and wrist and swing him back and forth as they threatened to throw him over board. Both knew his inability to swim but they still thought it funny to scare him half to death. Neither was expecting a rough wave to hit the side causing their hold on his body to falter and his small frame to go hurling through the air into the sea.

After a few more seconds he could feel his chest tighten and his limbs were already heavy from the exertion and the weight of the water. Peeta opens his eye because the last thing he wants to see before he dies is darkness. He forces them wide and when he sees something swim toward him he thinks he must be hallucinating. It takes him a minute to focus as his mind becomes fuzzy from the lack of oxygen but he can just barely make out the form of a girl. He reaches out toward her as dark hair floats around her face and when she takes his hands he feels a warmth there, that even the cold sea can't dispel.

Peeta is caught up in the feel of her touch that he nearly misses the moment that his face breaks the surface. He breathes in greedily and when his sight clears from the droplets of water falling from his eyelashes he can see his brothers and father in the distance with their lamps calling out his name as they search the water. He opens his mouth to speak but then he's being dragged the way to the boat. Both his hands are still clutched in hers and in the moonlight he can make out the shape of her face and when he looks to the side he can barely make out what appears to be a fin.

He wants to speak to her but she doesn't look at him or really even acknowledge him as she helps him to the back of the boat. Peeta lets go of her hands, reluctantly, and takes the edge of the boat. He turns to the side just in time to see her dive back under the water before his father is above him to bring him up onto the boat.

The warm sun shining down on him blinds his eyes and he has to use his forearm to shield his eyes from the light. He's laying on the dock where he must have fallen asleep and his brother Rye is above him.

His sunburnt brow is pinched as he pushes into Peeta's side with his bare foot. "You were dreaming again."

Peeta sighs as he sits up and places his hands at his knees. The skin is warm there and he's sure that another layer of sunburn is possible. He peers up at his brother as the sun shines around his blond hair making it seem as though it's glowing. "And you thought the best way to wake me was by kicking me?"

Rye ignores his question as he steps back and offers Peeta a helping hand. "Was it about her again?" Peeta takes it as he stands up.

He's brushing off his cut off linen shorts when his oldest brother Bannock comes walking up with a net in his hand. "Who?"

Rye walks up to him and takes the net out of his hand as Bannock picks up a couple of crates. "Oh you know. Peeta's mysterious dream girl who lives in the sea."

Bannock shakes his head as he approaches Peeta and pushes the crates into his chest. He looks over at Rye who is untangling the braided pieces of rope. "If he knew what was best for him he'd stop dreaming about fairy tales and worry about meeting the daily quota." Bannock turns his attention back to Peeta as he balances the containers. "You know how upset mother gets if we don't haul in enough."

They've made it back to the dock later in the day as they sort through the haul of the day. It isn't promising and Peeta can already feel his stomach growl in protest. Rye is already on his way to take the haul to the market where their mother is waiting at the family stall when the sky opens up and a sheet of rain falls around them. The pelting drops make his sun burnt skin sting and as he looks up he can see lighting split the sky.

Bannock peers up as he bends down to pick up the empty crates and tosses them onto the boat. "The weather's getting bad." Peeta nods his agreement as he jumps onto the vessel and begins to untie the rope from the dock and pull the anchor up.

His brother looks at him with wide eyes as the rain begins to fall heavily. "Where are you going?"

Peeta shields his eyes as pushes the boat away from the docks. "I'm going to go make sure mother's happy. Or would you like to be struck upside the head, again?" He's only a few feet from the dock when he sees Rye run up the dock to stand beside Bannock.

Bannock is motioning wildly around him. "You're mad to go out in this."

Rye laughs as he looks up at the falling rain. "Of course he's crazy. He dreams of girls who live in the sea."

Peeta narrows his eyes at his brother as he lowers his hand and begins to ready the boat. "Not _girls_. Just one." He watches his brothers run down the dock as he floats out into the sea.

It's more difficult to make way by himself but it isn't something he hasn't done before on the occasions that his brothers would flake out on work due to a hangover from strong spiced rum or a girl they were too involved with at the moment.

Later on the rain falls violently around him and the boat rocks about with such force that when he bends down to bring up a net full of fish his body pitches over.

Peeta hits the water with such force that the air is knocked out of his lungs and he's pushed about by the waves. He struggles to stay afloat but it's becoming more difficult as the storm rages on. He's thankful that at sixteen he now knows how to swim, a skill his father taught him before his death. His arms are now muscular and his uses the strength to cut through the waves to where his boat is anchored. He's nearly to the edge when a strong wave comes behind him and causes him to crash into the side. The side of his head collides with the boat and he sinks below the water. Peeta's mind is hazy and he's half aware that he's once again in the middle of drowning when a pair of hands land at his arms. He knows that warmth and when he opens his eyes he sees her dark hair float around her face. Peeta's frozen in place as he watches her. He knows he should be concerned with the fact that he needs to breath but the way her silver eyes shine make him realize what true beauty is.

They seem to be sinking further when her grip tightens on him and they're soon breaking the surface. He gasps for air as water drips down his face and the salty taste of the sea makes him sick. Her hands are still on him when he looks up to see that the rain has stopped.

Peeta looks down at her as they tread water. "You're real."

She narrows her eyes at him and he can't help but smile at the way her nose scrunches up along with the action. "Of course I'm real. I'm insulted you'd think otherwise." He doesn't have enough time to question her as she swims them over to his boat and like when he was a child waits for him to take hold.

He grips onto the side as she lets go. She's already a few feet from him when he turns around. "Wait! Don't go!" She's in the middle of diving back under when he speaks. Her dark hair floats behind her as she looks to him. "Can I at least know your name?"

She bites her bottom lip in contemplation. "You wouldn't understand it in the original dialect, but the closest I can think of that you'd comprehend would be Katniss. My name is Katniss."

Peeta smiles as she turns to dive back into the water. He stays in the water for a while before climbing up into the boat and venturing home. When he makes it back his mother is furious but when she sees the extra catch he's acquired she's so pleased that she doesn't scold him.

He can't stop thinking of Katniss during the days that follow and when he sleeps at night he dreams of her too. She's so much a part of his life now that he almost expects her to be there beside him. He sometimes wonders if he hallucinated that night but he reasons that not even his wildest dreams could imagine the warmth that her touch creates.

It's a week later as he carries the crates down the dock to the boat that his mother decides to bring up a sensitive matter. She won't stop berating him and he's sick of hearing her complain about it.

Peeta is beginning to way anchor when he sighs and turns to her. "I'm not interested in marrying, mother."

She places her hands at her hips, haughtily. "You very damn well better become interested, Peeta! You're the youngest son. You don't have the liberty to think otherwise."

He attempts to please her when he promises he'll try to come around to the idea, but honestly he knows he'll never be interested in anyone other than the dark haired beauty that comes from the sea. His mother seems to be happy with his answer as she turns to walk down the dock. He's relieved to see her go as he pushes away from the dock.

He's been sailing for a while when he decides to lower the anchor. Peeta steps up onto the edge of the boat and with his arms spread out to his sides he falls into the water. He doesn't try to swim or fight against the current, because he knows she'll come for him. She always does.

He can feel himself sinking and at the moment that he's about to question the sanity of this particular decision he feels the familiar warmth of her hands on his bare chest. Peeta opens his eyes as she brings them out of the water. He gasps for breathe as he looks at her and he's struck by how beautiful she is. Her olive skin glows underneath the sun and when the light catches the water drops falling down her face, he thinks he may be falling in love with her right in this moment.

Katniss's hands are still against his bare chest as he treads water. Her grey eyes are wide and he thinks he sees concern there. "What were you doing?!"

Peeta grins as he continues to take in deep breathes of air. "You always come to me when I'm in the water."

She narrows her eyes at him but her features soon soften. "You're very strange."

"Believe it or not you're not the first person to think that." He watches her smile. "All though I guess you aren't a person at all. Are you?"

Katniss shakes her head. "No."

Peeta swallows as he looks down at her hands at his chest before gazing back at her. "So the myths are true?"

She nods and he can feel himself shiver when her hands begin to roam the planes of his chest and shoulders. "I could say the same about your kind."

"So you're telling me when we're told stories of creatures that live in the sea-"

"We're told of those who live on the land."

Peeta moves closer to her and when he feels her tail knock against his legs he smiles. "Which means I'm as much as a mystery to you that you are to me?"

Katniss nods as her hands stop at his shoulders. "I suppose so."

They stay close to each other for what seems like hours until Peeta's body threatens to give out. He's pulled himself up onto the boat as she watches him from the side. Peeta lays on his belly while leaning out toward her. Their faces inches apart.

Peeta is looking into her grey eyes. "Will I see you again?"

Katniss rises up enough to press her lips to his before lowering herself back into the water. "It depends on how often you throw yourself into the sea."

Peeta's tongue darts out to taste his lips. "If it means I'll be able to see you. I shall do it everyday."


	10. Not even Death

_Prompt: Reincarnated!Everlark, Salem Witch Trials_

_Rated Mature for Major Character Death, Violence, and Sexual Situations_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salem, Massachusetts 1694<strong>_

The air is dank and frigid as the breeze enters his cell through the cracks in the wood. He holds onto his body tightly desperate for warmth and when he looks down to his bare feet he can see the tips of his toes turn blue. Peeta reasons that he's more likely to die from pneumonia before they have the chance to put him to death for witchcraft.

He looks over to the corner when he hears scratching before watching a rat scurry along the wall. His eyes follow the vermin but his attention is brought to her when the rat runs through the bars of his cell. She's huddled in the corner with her knees tucked into her chest and he can see the slight tremor in her hands. Her cell is just as damp and cool as his and he hates that her heavy wool dress had been taken and instead she'd been made to wear the thin cotton gown that all the accused were given before execution. She's shaking more than before and he can hear her teeth chatter from the distance that separate them. He wants to hold her in his arms. He _needs_ to feel her up against him as he takes in her scent of pine and wild flowers. Peeta wanted to be better for her. Braver. Stronger. Smarter. Just more for _his Katniss_.

He never thought that she would fall victim to the hysteria of the last couple of years. Everywhere you looked there was another member of the community being accused of witchcraft. It always seemed silly to Peeta as he listened to his father the Reverand Luka Mellark talk of the acts of black magic that the women from Salem Village were suspected of taking part in. He reasoned that it was more about the merchants who lived in Salem Town wanting more control over the poor farmers than any dealings with the devil. However, he was raised to be respectful of his father and the power that his family held in the Puritan community. When he was younger he never questioned what he was taught in church or the social hierarchy his family put their belief in. It wasn't until he saw her gathering in the woods when he was sixteen.

Her garments were torn and thread bare as she kneeled in the mud. Peeta was hesitant to approach her at first but he couldn't stop watching the way her dark hair caught the light as it streamed through the leaves and branches. He hadn't seen many women without their bonnets and he could feel his fingers itching to weave themselves through the strands. He was only a few feet from her when she turned around before her eyes widened in surprise. She rose to her feet and he felt his heart burst at the way her silver eyes seemed to glow. They stood in silence as his gaze took in the slight curve of her body and he could feel warm stirrings begin in his breeches. She was so beautiful.

Peeta began to stammer when she wordlessly bent down to take hold of the basket she had been using and turned around to walk toward Seam Village. It had taken some effort on his part to gain her trust enough to learn her name. He smiled around the sound of it as it left his lips. _Katniss_.

She was from the poor farming community, Seam Village, where she lived with her ill mother. He had learned that her father and younger sister had taken sick three winters before and had died leaving her with a mother consumed with grief and a farm that she could no longer maintain on her own. Peeta was entranced by her spirit and determination. He had never met anyone like her before. The girls in his town were always so well mannered and boring. Katniss was like some wild forest nymph from the stories he had heard the natives tell. It seemed that everything that appealed to him about her went against the morality that had been forced upon him.

It had taken a while to convince her but soon they would meet in the woods. At first it was simple as he helped her gather berries and kindling, but as they spent more time together alone among the trees he found his feelings growing. Peeta would notice the way her olive skin would flush underneath the sun and his mind would wonder what it was like to taste the sensitive flesh. At first he would go home and pray for forgiveness, but as the weeks went on he stopped kneeling down at night and instead began to touch himself as he thought of her. His hands only ever felt his own body until the day he leaned down and kissed her below the canopy of leaves. The warmth that over took him was enough to make him forget everything else that existed, but it wasn't till later on in the month that he understood what it was like to be completely lost in her as he pushed into her.

He can still feel Katniss's legs wrapped around him as he joined their bodies. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before and as she panted in his ear while he pulsed around her walls he knew what it was like to feel content.

Peeta placed his forehead against hers as he thrust once more. "Everything that I feel for you goes against everything I was taught to be true."

Katniss reached up to frame his face. "I know my love, but I'm willing to learn another way. If you are."

Peeta loved her and he wanted to make Katniss his wife. However, his father wasn't all that pleased to hear of his plans to marry a fatherless girl from the poor farming community.

It was a sunny morning when Peeta looked out the window to see a crowd had gathered in the town square. He left the home he shared with his parents and two older brothers to see what the commotion was about. Peeta dreaded that another woman had been accused of the dark arts and he prayed for their salvation. When he pushed his way to the front of the crowd he felt his blood run cold as he saw her kneeling down on the ground. Her dark hair matted with sweat and a thin layer of blood, most likely from being struck on the head. His father read out the accusations toward her as the crowd yelled for her blood. Katniss Everdeen was being tried for the practice of witchcraft.

Peeta felt ill as his father announced that the girl had been seen in a compromising act with a man in the woods. His father's gaze fell on him and he knew that he wouldn't reveal his identity from fear that their family would be judged. Peeta clenched his jaw before he rushed toward his father and begged him to spare the girl's life. When he refused Peeta revealed that he was in fact the practitioner and that he had bewitched the young woman to be his bed mate. The crowd went wild around them as Peeta fell to the ground and brought her battered body against his. It had taken at least three men to tear them a part as the two lovers held onto each other.

The trial hadn't taken long as witness after witness had come up to tell of the evil acts they had seen the young couple partake of. Peeta didn't recognize most of the people and he doubted if any actually knew he or Katniss.

He's broken out of his reverie when the door on the other side opens and a few men he recognizes as pillars of the community come walking in, his father among the men. When they approach Katniss's cell and begin to drag her out, he knows what's about to happen. He's seen it happen far too much in the last couple of years and his heart begins to race. Peeta stands up and runs to the front of his cell, clinging to the bars as he begs his father to do something. His cries are ignored as Katniss is dragged from the cell before she rushes to Peeta.

He reaches for her hands as the men attempt to pull them apart. "We will see each other again, my love."

Katniss's eyes are blood shot as she clings to him. "How can you be so sure?"

Peeta forces himself to give her a reassuring smile. "Not even death can keep me from finding you again."

She yells out his name until her throat burns as the men take her out of the jail. Peeta can feel the exact moment that her body is hung from the rope and her legs cease to kick out. It's when every bit of hope leaves his body.

The sun is high in the sky later in the day when he's laying on the ground nude and heavy boulders are being placed upon his body. His legs have already been crushed and when he reaches out he can see her waiting for him in the distance. Her dark hair is free and floating in the breeze and she's never looked more beautiful. Peeta closes his eyes when the last rock in lowered onto his face and he knows he'll see her again.

_Not even death can keep me from finding you again._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Pennsylvania 2014**_

He's looking up at the stacks of books when he's nearly hit with one that comes falling down. Peeta rolls his eyes and he's about to yell at the moron who clearly can't use a step stool when he looks over and sees the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. She's looking up at him sheepishly and he's frozen in place as he notices how her dark hair frames her sharp features perfectly. He feels like a dope when he realizes how long he must have been staring at here before he bends downs to pick up her book. She's smiling at him when he stands up and hands it to her. "Here."

Her silver eyes seem to shine more and he thinks he might be falling in love right now. She takes the book from him and presses it into her chest. "Thank you."

Peeta nods as he looks at the title. "Salem Witch Trials, huh?"

She turns the cover around to look at it. "Yeah. It's for a history project." She presses it back against her before leaning toward him. Her voice nearly a whisper in the used bookstore. "To be honest it all really creeps me out."

Peeta chuckles. "Yeah me too." She joins in and he's positive it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. When she reaches up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, Peeta is struck with a sense of familiarity. "Do we know each other?"

She shakes her head as she sizes him up and he tries not blush underneath her gaze. "I don't think so, but it's weird. You seem familiar."

"You too." He offers his hand to her. "I'm Peeta."

When she folds her fingers around his he's struck by how warm they feel. "Katniss."

_Not even death can keep me from finding you again._


	11. Trust

_Prompt: Shipwrecked!Everlark, Pirate!Katniss, Thief!Peeta_

_Rated Mature for Sexual Situation_

* * *

><p>Her legs are heavy with exhaustion already as she wades through the water. The waves continue to crash around her body while she attempts to make it to shore. Katniss sighs when the water level reaches her thighs and she can nearly feel the sand against her cheek. She pushes herself the last few yards to the beach and falls to the ground. Katniss buries her hands in the sand, reveling in the feel of solid ground as she settles on her knees. The sea water runs down her face and drips from the ends of her dark hair as it falls freely around her shoulders. The water logged fabric of her linen shirt clings to her curves and she finds herself momentarily self conscious while in the presence of her slave. Katniss had nearly forgotten about him in her need to feel the ground beneath her. She can hear him behind her as he spits out a mouthful of water. When he breaks out in a string of curses she can't stop the smile from forming at her lips. <em>Peeta. Her slave<em>. Certainly does have a way with words.

Katniss can feel the sand slightly shift when he collapses beside her before her gaze falls on him. He's on his back heaving for air as his broad bare chest glistens in the sun light. Peeta's fair skin is already showing signs of a sun burn and she can tell where a new group of freckling has begun to form at his shoulders. The blond overgrown strands of his hair glow underneath the warm light and she can feel that familiar tingle start at her thighs and work its way to her breasts. Katniss shakes her head because there are far more dire issues to be dealt with than her own carnal desires.

She pushes up from the ground to sit up before landing on her bottom. He's now shielding his eyes with his forearm as she pushes at his side forcefully. Peeta's eyes are narrowed when he lifts his arm and he mutters something along the lines of needing to rest due to not being the strongest swimmer.

Katniss matches his stare as she stands up over him. "I take it you're not a gentleman or a doctor either."

He sits up smiling as he dusts off the sand from his frayed breeches. "To be honest I'm surprised you let me operate on you." She steps back to give him enough room to stand before he pushes himself off the beach. "I wanted to be a gentleman but I was born poor you see."

Katniss tilts her head to the side as he closes the gap between their bodies and she's forced to look up at him. "So you decided to take on the life of a thief and liar?"

Peeta's face is only inches from hers and she wills herself not to blush. "I only con to survive and it's rich having a pirate lecture me on morality."

She reaches out to push him back but not before allowing her hands to linger at his chest for a few seconds. "I never take from those who have less than me."

He seems unfazed by her action as he continues to look at her. "Neither do I." Peeta runs his hands through his damp curls, pushing them back and away from his brow. "I might be a scoundrel but I'm not entirely deplorable."

Katniss sighs as takes a few steps toward him. "Never the less we have to learn to trust one another."

Peeta folds his arms over his bare chest as he narrows his eyes at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She attempts to ignore the flush that has formed at her chest and neck as he looks down at her intensely. "If we have any chance of getting off this island we need to work together." Katniss can feel her pulse quicken as her eyes flit down to the muscular planes of his chest before finding his startling blue eyes once more. "I need to get back to my ship."

Peeta scoffs and she's once again reminded of how irritating he can be. "You want me to trust you?" She swallows hard before nodding as the warmth of her skin increases. The proximity of his bare skin is enough to cloud her mind, but she forces herself to pay attention. "In the last few days you've bought me as a slave, nearly gotten me shot, locked me up in a brig where I nearly drowned to death and let's not forget caused us to be stranded on this island."

Katniss steps back from him as she attempts to seem indifferent. "Is that all?"

He gives her one of those wry smiles that she already associates with him. "I wish it was but we can't forget your deranged uncle you seems determined to see you dead."

At the mention of her uncle she can feel her resolve return. "I will deal with Snow. My father's blood is on his hands and he will pay for it." Katniss turns around before making her way up to the tree line where the jungle begins. She doesn't stop as she glances behind her where he remains standing. "We need to find fresh water."

Katniss doesn't stop to wait for him but he's soon beside her as they trek up the beach and enter the thick green surroundings of plant life. They search for what feels like hours and she can feel the dehydration threaten to take over. Peeta isn't in any better shape and she can see his steps falter more than once as sweat pours down his back. His cheeks are flushed and she doesn't know how much longer he can walk when they come upon a small pool. They both jump into it immediately. It's cool against her heated skin and she tries not to stare at Peeta as he sighs loudly. He's gulping up handfuls of fresh water while working his hands through his hair and she once again has to remind herself what her priorities are.

After they have cooled down and she's fashioned a few bowls out of the vines she finds, Katniss is kneeled down searching through the heavy moss and bushes. She looks over to where Peeta is barely bent down as he walks the same area she had seen him search an hour ago.

Katniss sighs as she pushes herself up off the ground to stand. "Foraging isn't the same as stealing jewels from a noble woman's head, slave."

Peeta seems caught off guard but only for a second as he makes his way toward her. "Isn't it though?"

She's found herself enjoying these arguments they find themselves in and when he closes the gap between them she smiles. "Enlighten me."

He's incredibly close to her allowing her to smell the natural scent of him. The aroma is a musky mix of sweat and of all things cinnamon. "You must know what you're looking for and learn the terrain. Because a misconception could cost you your life." Peeta's face is inches from hers and if she wished she could easily lift up to press her lips to his.

"Do you always spin words in such a way?"

Peeta searches her face and she's surprised by how genuine he seems. "Only when I'm trying to impress a beautiful woman." Of course she has to remind herself that he's a thief and many silly noble women have lost their virtue as well as their jewels to his charm.

Katniss tries not to flinch when his hands land at her hips and she becomes aware of the lack of imagination that her damp shirt leaves. "And how do I know that you're not trying to deceive me right now?" His gaze leaves her eyes to work over the curves of her breasts and she's positive that the dusky rose color of her nipples is visible.

When he looks back up into her eyes and the blue color there is nearly black she can feel the warmth that started at her thighs turn into a raging fire. "You don't."

Katniss can feel her body hum with desire and when she presses her hips into his she doesn't miss the hardness that presses into her belly. She so desperately wants to give in but she still isn't sure if he can be trusted. So instead she steps back away from his grasp and walks over to where the bowls of fresh water wait. "We should use the broken wood from the life boat as kindling and start a fire."

Neither utter a word as they walk to the beach to collect the broken wood that washed up on the shore. The silence is deafening as Katniss fishes with a net she had made out of the vines and Peeta starts the fire with the sun light and pieces of animal fur along with twigs. He was surprisingly inventive and it was just another thing she didn't know about the handsome thief.

The moon is high in the sky when she's awoken to the crash of the waves and the flickering of the flames from the fire. When Katniss opens her eyes she sees Peeta lying beside her watching her closely. She's about to question him when he scoots over beside her and with a quickness she wasn't aware he possessed begins to hover over her. The warmth radiating off him is enough to cause her to become dizzy and when he lowers his hips onto hers she can't stop the gasp that escapes her lips.

She swallows hard as she attempts to keep her tone steady. "Be careful of your next move, slave." He smiles as he steadies his weight with his muscular arms while his hands rest at each side of her head.

He lowers his mouth close enough to hers so that his breath tickles her lips but not close enough to kiss. "I do have a name as you know."

Katniss stares into his dark blue eyes as the fire casts a glow onto his bare skin and causes his blond curls to shine. "Peeta, why are you above me?"

He brushes his lips against hers and she can't stop the shiver that travels through her body from the contact. "To be honest, Katniss. I was wanting that kiss you promised me."

She places her hands at his chest to push him away enough to see his face fully. "Oh you mean the one that you tried to take after you operated on my bullet wound? Or was it the one after you took my map?"

Peeta shrugs as his fingers tangle in her dark hair. "Does it matter now?"

Her expression turns solemn. "Your intentions do." She can feel his pulse quicken underneath her fingers and when his pecks flex she can feel her thighs clench. "Is it another way to distract me from your actual plan to deceive me?"

Katniss's breathe hitches when he lowers his face to hers and places a soft kiss at her lips before pulling back slightly. "Believe it or not even liars have moments of truth."

"And is this one yours?"

Peeta smiles before he leans down to flick his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighs before opening her mouth to him and soon they're in the middle of a passionate kiss that causes every nerve in her body to begin firing. It isn't long until their clothing is thrown carelessly aside and Peeta enters her. The feel of him inside her is more than she could have imagined and the rest of the night is filled with their sounds of love making and Peeta's quiet promises to her.

It's the next morning when he wakes to the popping of the fire and sees Katniss throwing more wood onto the fire until it's a roaring blaze. She's fanning the fire when he runs up to her. She must have pulled him away from where they had been sleeping.

He's still pulling on his breeches all the way when he approaches her. "What are you doing?!"

Katniss throws another piece of wood onto the fire. "Hoping that one of the ships coming through can see the blaze and give us passage."

Peeta looks to her curiously. "Ships?"

She glances over to him before bending down for another piece before throwing it on as well. "Yes. It's a well known trading route."

He turns to her fully hoping to gain her attention. "You never mentioned anything about a trading route before."

Katniss drops the wood she had been holding to stand in front of him. "I didn't trust you before."

Peeta reaches up to work his fingers through her hair as he searches her face. "And you do now?"

She smiles before perching up on her toes to kiss him passionately. When he pulls away she can feel that familiar warmth work through her system. "Well now I know where to touch that makes you squirm."

Peeta's begin to kiss her again when something catches his eyes and he points toward the distance. "Look!" Katniss turns around to see a ship a few leagues out.

He presses his body into her back as he leans down to speak in her ear. "We're going to get your ship back."

Katniss spins around. "We?"

A wide grin forms at his lips. "Yes. Even a thief can work with someone."

She tilts her had to the side while searching his face. "So the map to the treasure that my uncle Snow is of ownership of has nothing to do with your newfound loyalty?"

Peeta reaches up to frame her face. "I am yours regardless."

The corners up her lips quirk up "Is that so?"

He nods as he lowers his mouth to hers. "I think it has ever since we were being fired upon at Port Royal after you found me." Peeta brushes the pads of his thumbs over her cheekbones. "Will you have me, Captain?"

Katniss kisses him again before speaking. "Many times, Peeta."


	12. Misunderstanding

_Prompt: While you Were Sleeping!Everlark_

_Rated Teen_

* * *

><p>She watches him walk down the stairs and she can't help but imagine a reality where Peeta could love her. He's pulling his jacket on and she can tell where the material has worn from stretching over his broad shoulders for years. Katniss is struck by how different he is from his brother and the self confidence she always associated with Bannock is more subtle with Peeta. He's deliberate in his actions and just as charming as his brother but there's a gentleness to Peeta that his older brother lacks. He's nearly to the last step when she pushes off the doorframe and pads down the first few steps in socks. Peeta turns around while working his hands through his hair as he attempts to push it back but the over grown bangs only fall back along his brow line. He's surprised but he gives her that crooked grin that irritated her at first but it now never ceases to cause her knees to shake. Peeta wasn't someone she was expecting. Nor was the way <em>he<em> makes her feel.

Katniss is fidgeting with her hands as he walks up to meet her. Stopping at the step directly below her. He's watching her intently and she thinks she may lose her footing right there. Katniss reaches out to take hold of the railing as the blush at her cheeks worsen. She opens her mouth to speak but she can't seem to find her voice. He's always turning her into some silly girl who's incapable of expressing her feelings. Katniss is beginning to feel foolish standing in the stairway of her apartment building in only her pajamas as she attempts to speak. Peeta waits patiently as though he knows she has to come to things on her own time.

It's peculiar to think of him as someone who understands her since only a few days ago he was trying to prove her as a fraud, which frankly she is, but he didn't know that. He was annoying as he quizzed her on everything there was to know about his brother, Bannock. She had gotten lucky with the answers and as his family became more convinced, Peeta seemed to be on a mission to prove them wrong. But somewhere along the way between gentle touches when she tried to keep him from falling onto the ice outside her apartment and asking him which one of her white dresses could pass for a wedding gown, Katniss found herself falling for him.

She looks over to the railing as her nails idly scratch at the paint there before looking at him. His eyes are so blue that Katniss is positive she could get lost in them. "Do you think things would be different between us if I wasn't marrying your brother?"

Peeta brushes his hair away again and she can tell he's just as anxious as she is. "But you are."

Katniss breathes in deeply before speaking. "Peeta can you give me any reason not to?"

The time that passes is torture and when he reaches out to take one of her hands in his she can feel herself hoping. Perhaps he loves her just as much as she does him. _Does he also think about her constantly, the way she does about him?_

"No."

Peeta lets go of her hand before turning around and walks down the stairs. She's left standing alone in the stairway dreaming about what would have happened if he had said _yes_.

Katniss is walking down the aisle of the hospital chapel toward his brother, Bannock, holding a bouquet of fake flowers when she sees him again. He's standing next to his brother as his best man and the way he watches her makes her cheeks flush. She feels guilty because even though brides are supposed to blush it isn't supposed to be caused by the groom's brother.

Katniss wills herself not to look at him but as she approaches Bannock and the chords of the wedding march wind down she can't stop her gaze from flitting over to his. His strong jaw line is clenched and she can see his lips turned down in a frown. The room goes silent as she stops in front of Bannock and she tries not to look at Peeta. Katniss barely registers that the minister has begun to speak as her mind races and all of the fantasies of a life and children she had that involved Bannock are now with Peeta. It's his sons that she gives birth to and on lazy Sunday afternoons he's the one she argues over the crossword puzzle with.

She closes her eyes and with one resounding sigh speaks up. "I can't do this. I object." The minister stammers for a second before informing her that it's not that time yet.

Katniss can already hear everyone whisper when Peeta steps from behind Bannock. "I have to object too." He smiles at her and for a second before the room completely erupts she feels content.

She can see Rye, her coconspirator and the middle Mellark son step from behind Peeta and sit down in one of the front row seats, amused. "This is gonna be great."

Everyone shrieks in unison. "Rye!"

Katniss breaks eye contact with Peeta to turn toward his parents. "I'm in love with your son."

His father smiles as he motions to Bannock. "We know."

Katniss shakes her head. "Not that son." She sheepishly points around Bannock to Peeta who is smiling broader than before. "That one."

Rye wildly gestures around him. "Let's all be clear. She's not pointing at me."

Mrs. Mellark points at her middle son. "Rye!" He slumps back into his seat, chuckling.

Mr. Mellark ignores Rye as he looks to his youngest, confused. "Peeta, what's going on? What did you do?"

Katniss steps forward. "It's not his fault. He didn't do anything."

She looks down as she picks at the silk petals of her flowers before looking up at the older couple. "Do you remember that day at the emergency room? Oh gosh of course you do." Katniss blows out a breath and she can feel the sweat gather at the back of her neck. "Well I did save Bannock's life but they wouldn't let me see him and someone thought that he and I were engaged, but the truth is we never met before that day on the tracks." She sighs before continuing. "Bannock and I were never actually engaged."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Katniss turns around to the sound of Peeta's voice. "I wanted to but after a while I didn't know how to."

She has to avert her eyes from his gaze before turning back around to address the rest of the room. "I went from being all alone to having people you made me realize what it was like to have a family again. I just didn't want to let go of that."

She can feel the tears gather in her eyes before they begin to fall down her cheeks. Katniss looks behind her at Bannock who stands shocked and slightly embarrassed. "I may have saved your life on the tracks that day but you really saved mine." She nods her head as she wipes at the tears. "I will love them always."

She doesn't wait for anyone to speak before she begins to run down the aisle and out of the room. Her feet are sore from running the way home in dress shoes and she hobbles the way up the flight of stairs. When she enters her apartment she walks over to her bed and curls up as she cries.

It's the next day as she works in toll booth at the subway, accepting coins that she's startled by a diamond ring sliding underneath her fingers. Katniss looks up to see Peeta grinning broadly as her as his parents and Rye stand behind him with matching expressions. They're all huddled on the other side of the plexiglass watching her intently.

Peeta leans against the scratched glass. "Katniss. I have something to ask you." He nods to the revolving dividers. "Can I come through?"

She bites her lip as she rolls the diamond ring between her fingers. "No." Katniss can see his face fall before she decides to put him out of his misery. "Not without a token." His crooked grin is back as he places the coin into the slot and she pushes the button to let him in.

When he enters the booth and frames her face. Katniss can feel that familiar warmth return. His eyes are bright blue and she's positive she could get lost in the color. "Will you marry me?"

Katniss nods her head as he releases her face and takes the ring from her to place it on her finger. "Yeah."

Peeta stares at her hand before looking back up at her. "I love you."

"I love you, back."

When he kisses her she doesn't have to imagine what it's like to have someone who loves her, because he's right in front of her.


	13. Snow

_Prompt: Everlark making snow angels with toastbabies and eventual snow ball fights_

_Rated Teen_

* * *

><p>The air is frigid and he can see the tip of her nose turn a bright shade of red. She's crawling along the ground as she collects snow before packing it together. He's reminded by how much she looks like her mother when he notices the way her dark braid runs down her back from under her bright orange knit cap. Peeta scoots over to her on his knees to help her build the first wall of the snow fort. She's so concentrated on the task that when he begins to help her with the snow she's slightly startled. Peeta chuckles because even though she resembles Katniss, she's definitely inherited his tunnel vision when it comes to a task. He glances at her as the tip of her tongue comes poking out between her chapped lips. He smiles to himself as they continue to pat down the snow and Peeta remembers how they ended up in the snow.<p>

Peeta had just finished down at the bakery after closing up early due to the weather. Most of the district wasn't going to venture out in this weather for fresh bread so late in the day. He had come home to Katniss and their son snuggled up on the couch as she sang to him and Peeta found himself leaning against the wall as he listened. After a few minutes he made his way upstairs. He was walking past his daughter's room when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Peeta pushed the door open all the way. The room seemed to be empty and before he could yell down to his wife he heard the soft sound of someone sniffling. Peeta bent down as he placed his hands at his knees to look underneath the bed. His brow furrowed when he met the gaze of his daughter's bright blue eyes before she closed them.

He stood up and walked over to bed before laying down on his stomach. She was curled up with her knees tucked into her chest and it concerned him how troubled she looked.

Peeta lightly tapped the floor board to gain her attention and when she opened her eyes he smiled softly. "Olive?" She watched him silently, her expression nearly unreadable. "Sweet girl, why are you under your bed?" He held his hand out for her to take it but she just stared at it.

He was about to reach for her arm to bring her out when she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me about you and momma being in the games?" The question was enough to cause him to stop moving and for a second Peeta would have thought he quit breathing as well.

Olive watched him closely as he attempted to formulate an answer. Peeta took in a shaky breath. "We wanted to wait till you were older. When you could fully understand." Her blue eyes were already filled with tears and Peeta wanted nothing more than to reach out and take her in his arms.

She narrowed her eyes causing a few tears to fall down the side of her face and disappear in her dark hair. "I'm eleven. I'm not a child."

Peeta sighed as he offered his hand once more. "You're my child."

Olive scooted closer before laying on her stomach and taking a hold of his hand. "You both should have told me."

He nodded as he wrapped his fingers around her smaller hand. "You're right we should have." Olive laughed as he slid her out from under the bed and once she was free gathered her up in a tight hug. She held onto him tightly as he bent down to place his cheek at the crown of her head. He could feel her shake slightly as she cried but after a minute Peeta could feel her relax. "Why don't we go play in the snow?"

Olive looked up at him with red rimmed eyes before smiling in between hiccups. "Papa, you're silly."

Peeta looked down at her as he gave her the crooked grin that always makes her mother laugh. "It's alright to be silly, Olive."

He's brought back to the present as Olive flicks a few pieces of snow at his face. Peeta chuckles as he does the same to her before resuming their work.

Olive is starting to build the next wall when she looks over at him. "Is this how you used to build snow forts with your brothers?"

Peeta nods as he packs the cracks with snow. "When we were younger, yes."

She tilts her head causing the end of bread to fall down her side. "Why did you stop?"

He shrugs while he joins her before burying his hands in the snow. "Not all siblings are close like you and Asher."

Olive creases her brow and her nimble fingers scoop up the snow. "Were momma and her sister?"

Peeta swallows hard and he can feel his throat become sore as he breaths in the cold air. "You said you learned about the Hunger Games?" He looks over at his daughter as he chooses exactly how to phrase the question. "So you know how your momma ended up in the 74th games with me?"

Olive nods but she doesn't meet his eyes. "She took Aunt Prim's place."

Peeta attempts to give her a reassuring smile when she looks up at him but he's worried it comes out as more of a grimace. "Yes. She did."

She remains quiet for a while as they finish the snow fort until they're nearly done with the last wall. Her expression is earnest when she looks at him. "How did the both of you live through all of it? It all seems like too much."

He reaches out to take her in his arms and hugs her tightly. "Your momma fights for the people she loves and for me I think it was a promise."

Olive looks up at him while he attempts to rub some warmth back into her arms "What promise?"

Peeta smiles to himself when he remembers something that Katniss had shared with him years earlier. "The hope that things could always be better and that someday I would be out in the freezing cold building snow forts with my daughter." He leans down to kiss her on her cheek as he hears the front door open and along with Asher bundled up, Katniss comes walking down the steps.

They all take turns crawling through the fort, although Asher takes more than his fair share. Olive laughs when he stands up too soon and causes the top to fall all around him. Snow covers his blond hair before his mother brushes it free and reminds him to keep his winter hat on. He sticks his tongue out at her before running after his sister through the snowy yard.

It's later on when they all find themselves laying on the frozen ground as they move their arms and legs in the snow. Asher jumps up and looks at his creation. His teeth are chattering but nothing can stop the smile that threatens to overtake his face.

He points down to where he was laying. "Look! Look! I made an angel."

Peeta sits up as he grins at his son. "You did, Asher." The little boy dances around excitably while Katniss and Olive stand up. He doesn't notice where they go but when a snow ball hits him aside the head he looks over to where she crouches on the other side of the half built fort.

He pushes himself up from the ground as Asher laughs and runs over to where his mother and sister form snow balls. "Hey!" Katniss begins to laugh and he can hear Olive join in while he bends down to make a snow ball. It's incomplete and falls apart before it even reaches the fort.

Katniss is laughing so hard that she has to force herself to breath when she stands up and nails him with another ball of snow. "It's not my fault your aim has always been terrible."

Peeta brushes the snow from his chest. "Oh now it's personal!" Katniss and Olive squeal loudly as Peeta begins to chase them around the yard with Asher on his heels.

Hours later the children are asleep underneath a blanket across from the fireplace when Peeta comes up from behind Katniss and brings her against him. She clings to his arms as they wrap around her.

He leans down to speak in her ear. "She was told about the games." Peeta can feel Katniss still. "It's alright. I talked to her."

Katniss nods but he can feel her shaking. "I've been dreading this day."

Peeta places a soft kiss to the sensitive skin behind her ear. "I know but it ended with us playing in the snow with our children."

Katniss turns in his arms. "I'm always going to need you."

He smiles that crooked smile that never ceases to make her laugh before he leans down to press his lips to hers. "Just as much as I need you."


End file.
